


Chaldean Days

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 枪水仙中心1. 剑刷x黑狗2. 枪刷xC库x枪哥3. 大公x黑狗（本篇因cp关系并没有收入本子中）4. C库x黑狗（收本篇）





	1. Chapter 1

[FGO][剑阶迪卢姆多x库丘林Alter]Chaldean Days 1

蓝发的英灵刚要拿起魔枪，就被人按着肩膀坐了回去。他不解地扭过头，看到那张跟自己一模一样的脸对着自己摇摇头。  
“不管管没问题吗？”  
他不像那个Caster阶的自己，对无论什么事都淡定得好像老了二十岁。  
不，就算他老了二十岁也不觉得自己会在很多时候冷静成那个样子。就算是这样他也很清楚这个穿裙子的家伙是自己没错——好啦他知道那是裤子，但谁会没事还撩起那家伙脚腕上的裙摆看看到底是裙子还是裤子，有本事穿成那样就不能怪别人认为他是个穿裙子的，反正男性英灵穿裙子也没什么了不起的，你看那个带着马上阵一身肌肉的骑兵不还穿着超短裙呢么。  
呸，男人的大腿谁……他的视线回到正和门口的人僵持不下的黑发枪兵身上。啧，就算是男人的大腿也还是有非常养眼的。  
不好好在自己屋里呆着，天天跑来蹭饭蹭床还振振有词说Caster们那边太吵的英灵对他撇了下嘴。  
“没事没事，你看他们这不是好好的吗。”  
“哪里好好的了啊！不都快打起来了吗？！喂拿剑的那个你快把剑收起来，不然小心我们一群人围殴你。”  
说着库丘林扭头扫视了一圈大厅里的其他Lancer阶的英灵。那群事不关己的家伙纷纷后退了一步，一副装出明显没听见他在说什么的样子，不是在研究自己的衣服上是不是溅上了早饭的汤，就是在检查鞋子上的泥点子是在哪蹭的。  
干！这帮不仗义的家伙！

门口的两个相同样貌的黑发英灵依然在僵持中。  
被叫作拿剑的那个有些不甘心地把刚出了鞘的大剑推了回去，但他对面的持枪英灵手里还拿着朱红色的长枪。  
“喂！你独占了那么多个前辈，让我带走一个又不会怎样！”  
正松了口气拿起水杯的蓝发英灵差点一口水都喷在桌子上，站在他身后的德鲁伊也不禁挑起了眉。还没等他们俩说话，迪卢姆多便刷的单手一甩手里的长枪，另一把黄色的短枪出现在他的另一只手中。  
“还没被召唤过的在这嚷嚷什么，想要前辈的奖励至少先立下战功这是理所当然的吧，小·家·伙。”  
仓的一声大剑再一次出鞘，剑阶的迪卢姆多显然并不像枪阶的自己那么沉稳。在德鲁伊看来比年轻的自己还要像个火药桶。这么思考着，他的视线从坐在沙发上的蓝发英灵身上转移到蹲在屋子角落里逗着一只黑色幼犬的那个更加年轻的自己身上。似乎是察觉到被注视着，最年轻的库丘林转过头朝这边看了一眼，便摇摇头继续逗他的狗。  
不，这家伙稳重过头了，再看看全盛时期的自己，简直像越活越回去了。迪卢姆多的成长道路才是一个正常男人的状态啊。一点都没意识到刚刚吐槽过自己的蓝发英灵在胸前插起了双臂，观望着门口的战况。  
说是战况，但并没有真的打起来。只是彼此亮出了武器在对峙着而已。

“砍了你的话算不算功绩呢？几乎没怎么被带上过战场的家伙。”  
被狠狠扎到死穴的英灵尽可能高雅地微笑着的嘴角倾斜了一个比他希望的明显得多的弧度。这货——年轻时候的自己，非要哪壶不开提哪壶吗！他仔细想了想，好像年轻时的自己……的确是这么热（bu）血（jing）沸（da）腾（nao）没错。为此他可是白白耗费过不少体力。虽说与更多的人战斗有助于磨炼各种战斗技能，但殴打一群比自己弱上许多的杂兵根本就是在浪费时间。不知不觉的，他的眼神中透露出怜悯的情绪。  
“那也要阁下能做到才行。”  
随着他的话，剑的英灵近乎是张牙舞爪的一剑朝着他砍了过来。

“停停停停停！都说了不要在这动手。串个门来聊天打牌没问题，就像那家伙一样，”库丘林用手指了指站在一边一副你们要打就打别把我牵连进去的样子的德鲁伊，“但要动手就给老子出去。”  
拿着一把对幸运值偏低的英灵来一个打一个，来七个串个冰糖葫芦的魔枪的库丘林自然是不会怕这个就算是剑阶也还是幸运值垫底的臭小子——只要能让他放宝具，不信不能把他打回剑阶的屋子里去。  
“前辈……”  
刚才还嚣张得飞扬跋扈的剑的英灵立刻耷拉下嘴角，从眼角到嘴角构成了和谐的下坠弧度。这模样实在是太毁形象了，有了充分认知的黑发枪兵立刻让自己的嘴角翘起来。  
“别跟我装可怜，天天混在一块，这小子装可怜我都快看腻了。”  
被库丘林这么一说，持剑的英灵撇了下嘴角，表情已经恢复到之前张扬的模样。  
“只要前辈或者您后面那位到我那边去串个门就好了，完全不需要这么麻烦。”  
蓝发的英灵搔搔头，一脸的无奈。  
“算了吧，剑阶的房间我才不想去。一群正义过头的吃货加上个贫乳战斗狂，还有喜欢穿女装的男人，一个赛一个的幸运值高，谁要去那种地方。门口还尽是偷窥狂。”  
张张口，刚要反驳的黑发英灵想了想还是闭上了嘴。好像对方说得一点错都没有。而且比起剑阶那边总是为了食物吵起来，显然枪阶的房间要舒适随意得多。要不然德鲁伊也不会几乎不在术阶的房间里呆着，天天泡在枪阶这边不走。估计他不是跟库丘林挤一个房间就是睡在迪卢姆多那。也许时不时还会三个人在一张床上也说不一定。这么想着，剑的英灵便觉得血液在下腹聚集起来。  
“我说你啊，何必非要执着于我们几个呢，狂阶那边不是还有一个么？”  
一直没有出声的德鲁伊突然开口，蓝发的英灵扭头丢给他一个“你就这么把那家伙卖了”的眼神。对方装作没看到一样越过他，一脸真诚地看着放低了手中的剑的英灵。  
剑的英灵的确是忽略掉了这一点，也许是狂阶的光之子与另外几名之间有太多的不同，总会给他一种那是另一个人的感觉。但观看过对方战斗的英灵又非常清楚地知道，那个人的的确确是库丘林的一部分没错。只是那种冷漠到虚无的态度让人有种无法靠近的感觉。正因如此，他才会将那个人排除在了想要得到的那个英灵的范围之外。现在被蓝发的德鲁伊提起，他才又重新考虑起那位英灵的问题。  
察觉到剑的英灵的迟疑，德鲁伊毫不犹豫地又推了他一把。  
“听说那家伙在狂阶那边挺无聊的。想想也是，几个只会嗷嗷叫的家伙也就算了，剩下的不是偷窥狂就是战斗狂。虽说战斗狂是无所谓啦，但连脑子里都是肌肉的家伙还是敬谢不敏了。唯一能交流的人还是个手工爱好者。想想那家伙的样子，看到对方开始一针一线的在一块布上戳个没完就会受不了吧。所以如果你去的话，他应该不会太介意的。”  
察觉到扭头看着自己的库丘林露出了敬佩的眼神，德鲁伊挺直了脊背，尽可能真诚地看着剑的英灵。如同他所预料的一样，对方脸上的表情从疑惑变为了欣喜。  
年轻人真好忽悠啊，他在心里感慨着。  
“虽然有些遗憾，但我还是不打扰你们了。”  
离开时总算想起了一点礼仪的英灵对他们鞠了个躬，在身后带上门。  
“我简直不敢相信自己成了德鲁伊之后这么能说会道。”  
半佩服半调侃地说着，库丘林重新坐回沙发上，黑发的英灵坐在了他旁边。  
“你不知道德鲁伊全靠一张嘴么？”  
耸了耸肩膀，整个人放松下来的德鲁伊此刻从表情上看起来几乎和伸长四肢，霸占了大半个沙发的蓝发英灵不差分毫。而后者已经肆无忌惮地把脚搭在了迪卢姆多的大腿上。  
“我可不想知道你除了嘴之外完全无能。”  
抬起眼瞟着他的目光中满是调侃的神色。  
“你想试试被法杖砸一次头吗？”  
打了个休战的手势，库丘林在迪卢姆多的腿上换了个姿势，好让自己在沙发上躺得更舒服些。  
“您要是困了可以到房间里休息，毕竟最近出战实在是频繁了点。”  
习惯性的用手按摩着对方的小腿，黑发英灵的声音比他平时要低了一个八度。不知道是因为刚刚从紧张的状态中脱离还是未能继续的战斗所带来的焦躁感。  
嘴里嘟囔着“先让我这么躺会”，蓝发的英灵有意无意地让后脚跟蹭上了迪卢姆多的胯间。  
隔着衣服，突然到来的触碰让他打个颤，握住了点燃火苗的脚踝。  
“您看来一点都不想睡呢，前辈。还是说这里不够舒服，您更想到床上去？”  
分散在公用的大厅周围各个角落的英灵装作没有听到他们的对话一样，继续干自己的事。这种景象对于他们来说已经是熟悉得不能再熟悉的日常。  
“你说呢……”  
随着蓝发的英灵坐起来，放下腿，站到沙发边的动作，迪卢姆多抢先一步朝着自己的房门走去。  
“如果您也愿意加入的话当然更好，御子殿下。”  
被叫到的蓝发英灵挑挑眉，随着他打开的房门消失在门缝后面。

剑的英灵来到狂阶的房间门口，跨过撅着屁股趴在地上还在嘟囔着“我……妹妹的……可爱的……孩子……尼禄……”的什么人。印象里这家伙好像是经常蹲在剑阶门口偷窥的几个人之一，大概是被揍了一顿之后丢到这里的。  
让他就这么趴着吧。没有丝毫犹豫地做出决定，迪卢姆多推开了狂阶的门。  
比起狂战士这个职阶听起来的好战性，除了稍微吵了点之外，狂阶英灵们的房间似乎比想象的要和平得多。在剑的英灵推开房门的时候，朝他看过来的只有被称作大公的弗拉德三世。  
靠近窗户的角落里，兰斯洛特，赫拉克勒斯，大流士和弗兰肯斯坦正在进行着一般人无法理解的交流。  
“嗷~~~~嗷嗷嗷嗷~~~~~~~~”  
“吼吼吼——”  
“啊啊~啊~~~啊啊啊~~~”  
“███▇▇▆▅▅▄▄”  
除了有点吵之外还是挺平和的……吧？……  
决定无视掉这几个有交流障碍的家伙，迪卢姆多开始用视线在屋子里搜寻自己要找的人。  
“年轻的剑的英灵到狂阶的房间里是来找人的还是……？”  
几乎在他的视线终于落在以狂战士之姿现世的库丘林身上的时候，从他进门便将注意力转到他身上的大公开口询问——总不能让一个剑阶的人在狂阶的屋子里肆无忌惮地说来就来说走就走。对方没什么恶意的话也就算了，万一话不投机双方打起来，一个个嘎嘣脆的狂阶在普遍是血牛的剑阶身上讨不到什么便宜。  
身为狂战士中生存能力数一数二的弗拉德大公，对于只有站着才有输出这一点比任何人都了解得透彻。他并不是一个喜好管闲事的人。优雅地让手中的针带着各色丝线穿过布料，构成一组组精致的花纹才是属于他的日常生活。但作为这群往往不可用言语交流的人，他这个难得具备理性的英灵似乎成为了这群狂战士之间最容易与其他职阶交换意见的一个。不管是责无旁贷还是看不过去同职阶的英灵们只能嗷嗷嗷，反正大公在不知不觉中就成为了这群人里面领头的那个。亦或者说也许是曾经身为一国之君的经历使然，这群要么尚存一丝理性，要么干脆连语言能力都丧失了的狂战士竟然也能够认同被他领导这件事。这个普遍认知让他能够很恰当地维持着几个火药桶之间的平衡，不至于在自己房门外面出现两个人扭打成一团，顺便砸烂他的房门的意外。他懂点手工，但这里面可不包括木工以及泥瓦匠。那些叮叮当当的活计在他看来太过粗鲁，还是指挥针线在指间穿梭比较符合他的审美。  
虽然对于这位剑的英灵并不算很熟悉，但大公觉得对方应该不会是来找茬打架的，至少年长的那个迪卢姆多不会这么干。找寻到对方的目光所停留的位置，大公心里大致有了个谱。  
面无表情地坐在沙发上的是曾经被称为狂王的库丘林Alter。此刻另一名英灵正站在沙发边，对他絮絮叨叨地说着什么。一丝不耐烦的情绪爬上Alter的眉间，但他没有发怒也没有赶对方走。仅仅是在沙发上换了个坐姿，将穿着高跟鞋的双脚搭在了面前的脚蹬上。  
不知道别人对于男性穿高跟鞋会有怎样的看法，娘娘腔也好，异装癖也罢，显然这样习惯性的认知并不能够使用在Alter身上。黑色紧身衣一直延续到高跟鞋里面，与之融为一体。状似皮革材质的衣料将在那之下隆起的肌肉线条完全勾勒出来。将十八原初伦文字全部用来强化身体强度这种选择似乎放在这个人身上倒也不是很难理解。由伪物衍生而来的英灵仿佛是要将本体的战斗能力发挥到极致一样，却又对于战斗不抱任何兴趣——或者说，这名英灵对于一切愉悦的兴趣都极度缺乏。似乎没有人能使他快乐，也没有人能让他愤怒，甚至就连快乐与愤怒本身对于他来说也像失去了意义一样。比任何人都强大，却又比任何人都虚无的伪王也察觉到了停留在自己身上的视线。转向视线方向的赤瞳中倒映出金眼英灵的身影。  
迪卢姆多的眼神中流露出一丝疑惑，他并未掩饰这种情绪，亦或是他的思绪中已容不下他物。  
他从未见过Alter完全解除武装的模样，而此刻原本覆盖着狂战士肩膀与缠绕着双腿的尖刺及勾爪全部都不见踪影，连同那之下的战甲以及一直拖在身后的尾部一起被去除掉了。  
并未受到战斗召唤的英灵留在自己房间的时候不一定会穿着武装这件事是理所当然的，有些英灵为了舒适甚至仅仅是觉得有趣，便将现代的日常服穿在身上，但剑的英灵并不觉得Alter会主动这么做。这个虚无的化身应该对于这些事都不会放在心上，也懒得管身上的甲胄是否舒适这样的问题才对。  
“这样清爽多了，不是吗？剑的英灵。”  
大公停下了手中的工作，话语中带着一丝笑意。  
“呃……也许……我也不是很确定，毕竟之前并没有见过前辈这个样子。”  
迪卢姆多吞了下口水，他觉得口很渴，嘴唇干得难受。这对于他来说有点奇怪，毕竟成为英灵之后他已经很久没有感受到干渴或是饥饿这种属于活在现世的生物才有的欲望。  
大公挑了下眉，对方的反应没有逃过他的眼睛。  
“即便是再喜欢做的事，重复太多次也还是会感到厌倦的。在补了几次沙发之后，余觉得再让他穿着武装扎进沙发里的话会让自己开始讨厌针线便决定无论如何也要说服他脱掉那些东西，还好Alter是个比余想象的更容易沟通的人。”  
大公顿了一下，视线扫过依然在对Alter说着什么的英灵。  
“余想贝奥武甫也会同意余的建议的，毕竟被尾巴绊倒这种事一次就够了。”  
似乎是回忆起了当时的景象，大公摇摇头，一脸无奈的神色。但迪卢姆多还是没忍住笑出了声。  
那景象在他的想象中非常有趣。  
被绊倒的贝奥武甫脸朝下趴在地上，而始作俑者却面无表情地看着那个可怜的受害者。  
“后来他们打起来了么？”  
“不，没有，至少没在屋里打。”  
意有所指的大公让视线明显地扫过迪卢姆多腰上的两把剑。  
“放心，我不是来打架的。相反，我也许可以拯救你的沙发和针线。”  
大公会意地轻笑了一声，“年轻真好啊”，半认真半调侃地说了一句便不再管黑发的英灵。

迪卢姆多径自来到Alter的面前。对方依然保持着坐在沙发上的姿势，仅仅是将两只脚的上下位置交换了一下。  
“你找我有事？”  
“我想邀请御子到我那边待一段时间。”  
剑的英灵没有绕弯子，直接提出了自己的要求，并且向对方伸出了手。  
Alter并没有理会那只手。  
“为什么？”  
Alter并不像其他职阶的库丘林那样有着丰富的表情。赤瞳中缺少枪兵那种将与之对视之人尽皆点燃的热情，在那之中亦找不到德鲁伊的沉稳与理性。无澜的湖水，如果让迪卢姆多来形容的话，尽管已被鲜血所染红。在那平静之下泄露出一丝不易察觉的波澜，只有在特定的时候，面对特定的人，那波澜才会扬起巨浪，将血色所笼罩的一切吞没。  
年轻的剑阶英灵想要成为那个掀起狂澜的人。  
“想要更了解心目中的英雄这种理由听着假了点，我有些比较私人的话想和御子说，但这里实在是太吵了些。”  
说着迪卢姆多略微夸张的环视了一圈，将视线落在窗边的交流困难组上。  
当然Alter也注意到了。  
有点出乎剑的英灵意料的，对方站起身。  
“带路吧。”

回到剑阶房间的路上，黑发的英灵一直在不停地思考自己究竟以怎样的理由才能够将对方带上床。直到他顶着圆（饭）桌骑士团的目光，推开自己房门的那一刻，他终于下定了决心。  
去他的什么理由，他就是想要抱这个人，想要吻他，撬开他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，看着他的嘴唇因为自己的舔舐而湿润得发亮。想要把阴茎插进他的后穴里搅动，看他因为欲望而在自己身下呻吟着渴求被更用力更深地抽插。他是凯尔特人，干自己想干的人并不需要什么特别的理由。  
他希望作为狂战士现世的Alter并没有忘记凯尔特人的传统。

迪卢姆多伸出手臂，朝着房间内做出了一个请的动作。蓝发的英灵径直走了进去，鞋跟敲在地板上发出清脆的响声，在因为他们进入房间而变得鸦雀无声的剑阶英灵聚居地显得格外刺耳。  
黑发的英灵此刻没什么心思去管其他人的眼神，他跟在Alter身后进了屋，接着在背后反锁了房门。  
听到门锁发出的喀嗒声，Alter转过身看向对方，显然是在等着迪卢姆多的解释。  
下一秒，对方的呼吸便侵入他的个人空间，干燥的嘴唇贴上了他的。  
再不动声色的一张脸，眼神中的惊讶也还是流露了些许情绪出来。  
Alter当然明白这个吻意味着什么。挤压着他的唇瓣上传来不容置疑的力度，攀上他肩膀的双臂让他即便想要挣脱恐怕也要费一番力气。嘴唇的触感并不讨厌，当然也谈不上喜欢。无论是生前作为半神的时候，还是以伪物的身份被召唤之后才形成的人格与记忆中，这种行为对于他来说都算得上是舒适的体验。这种生理上的反应由不得他拒绝，而且也很快就会过去。他不会去主动寻求，也不至于产生什么留恋。  
布料混着皮革的触感贴在他赤裸的胸前摩擦挤压，迫使他倒退着朝屋内走去，直到他的小腿碰到沙发的边缘，就着失去平衡的力道倒在沙发里。柔软而富有韧性的皮革在两个人的体重下发出吱呀声。  
剑的英灵放开对方的嘴唇，纠缠的唇舌间扯出的银丝在Alter的嘴唇上留下清晰湿润的水渍。因为亲吻和吮吸而充血的唇瓣泛着一抹艳丽的绯红，微微张开着，露出尖利的犬齿。  
似乎在提醒着他，此刻被他居高临下压在沙发上的人即便不动声色也具备致命的危险性。  
那双赤色的眼瞳半笼罩在眼皮下，难以分辨是有意还是无意，用一种仿佛大型猫科动物一般的慵懒神色看着他。  
从刚刚将手臂搭上对方的肩膀便在持续爱抚着后颈的手指顺手拉下了兜帽，下一秒钟剑的英灵非常不给面子地笑出了声。  
原来那根根直立的发丝并不像他所想象的那样硬挺，恰恰相反的，因为柔软得完全出乎他的意料，头顶上的短发被皮质的兜帽压得贴在了头皮上。  
除了略微歪了下头，他的笑声并没有引起狂战士太多反应。稍稍觉得有些尴尬，他用手揉乱了对方头顶的发丝，让那些软塌塌的头发稍微直立起一点。  
他绝不会告诉对方，这个微微皱着眉却没有流露出除此之外丝毫感情的男人，在刚刚那一瞬间让他觉得可爱得不可思议。即便是作为凯尔特人，他们的族人应该也没有认为一个180公分以上，肌肉强健到一块块隆起的男人非常可爱的习惯。但是那又怎样呢，这不妨碍他再一次将嘴唇贴上对方的，从那微微肿起的唇瓣上品尝他的味道，衔住他的舌头吮吸。  
啧啧的水声伴随着逐渐粗重的喘息从纠缠在一起的唇舌间泄露出来。唾液从Alter的嘴角淌落，沿着下颌划出一道潮湿的银丝，最后消散在高热的体温之下。  
黑发的从者逐渐意识到，发出沉重喘息的人是自己。而对方除了快速起伏的胸膛之外，从脸上看不出任何超出常规的反应。  
将自己置于对方打开的双腿间，迪卢姆多屈起腿压上沙发的表面，膝盖的顶端刚好贴上Alter的裤裆。隔着裤子传来的触感让他感到一阵狂喜，明显充血的硬物顶在他的膝盖上。  
还好他不是一个人在一头热。  
蓝发的英灵用手背擦了下嘴角，激烈的吻让他看起来稍稍有些狼狈。他知道自己在干什么，也大概能猜到这个黑发的小子为什么要这么做。他身体对于对方的触碰产生了反应，他也知道接下来会发生些什么。这些东西都刻印在“他”的记忆中。但是对于Alter来说，这些记忆就像是他曾经阅读过的书本一样，作为知识储存在他的脑海里以供随时能够将之提取出来使用。没有断片，非常清晰。但清晰得过了头，以至于让他觉得那些记忆并不属于自己，“这个”自己。  
对方不会给他思考的时间，而他的身体也没有留给他太多思考的余地。

空气中混入了些许蜂蜜的甜香。  
这搔弄着Alter的嗅觉与味觉的味道让他迷茫了一瞬，因为他能够分辨出这种诱人的气味并非来源于房门外的圆（饭）桌上，而是从自己身上，更准确的说，是从自己裸露的胸前散发出来的。他从未有过这种体验，而且他也很清楚自己在很长一段时间内都没有吃过任何蜂蜜味的东西。  
随着在他的胸前揉捻着的手指的动作，那味道似乎愈发浓重起来。他咽了下口中逐渐增多的唾液。上下移动的喉结似乎碰到了在自己脖颈上摩挲着的嘴唇下的牙齿。轻微的颤动将对方的笑意传达给他。  
看着黑发的青年从自己的脖颈一直舔吻到了胸前，在那上面留下湿滑反光的水迹。酥麻的，痒痒的感觉从被牙齿与嘴唇重点关照的乳头上传来。他有点想把自己往后移动一点，陷进沙发里，以便躲开那种让他觉得奇怪的感觉。但那将他圈在狭窄的空间内的手臂并没有给他这个机会。被持续舔弄着，被齿尖轻咬着的乳头明显地充血，转变为深红色，完全挺立起来。  
“御子的身体比我想的还要敏感啊。”  
放开口中被好好地照顾过的乳头，像是在炫耀自己的功绩一样抬起头看着他的迪卢姆多的嘴角得意地挑起来。  
“不是被你这家伙又舔又咬的结果？”  
“但你的身体也忠实地起了反应呢，御子殿下。”  
说着就像是为了证明自己的话那样，黑发从者在狂战士的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
赤色的眼微微眯了起来。他嗅到了更加浓烈的蜂蜜甜香。粉红的舌尖舔过嘴唇，为了确认那味道的来源。没错，弥漫在舌面上的味道就是从刚才就一直骚弄着他的嗅觉和味觉的东西。他很确定自己的嘴唇并不会凭空散发出这种味道，那么很显然——他的视线落在了从自己的唇边离开的迪卢姆多的嘴唇上。  
戴着勾爪的手指扣住了黑发从者的后脑，阻止他从自己身边退开。尖利的爪尖显然让青年紧张起来，致命的利器在他的后脑上刮擦，只要稍稍用力就能在那上面开几个大小一致的通风孔。  
好在Alter的目的并不是伤害这个从刚刚就对自己动手动脚的家伙。  
施力的手掌将对方重新推近自己，用舌头舔上似乎是蜂蜜味来源的嘴唇。没错，和他想的一样，甜蜜的味道在他的唇齿间蔓延开来。嘴唇加入了舌头的行动，像是要将更多甜味收入口中一样，贪婪地吮吸着残留在唇瓣上的蜂蜜。探入口中的舌头搅动着迪卢姆多的舌面，试图从那上面获取更多。  
狂战士突然爆发的“热情”让迪卢姆多的金眼绽放出惊喜的神色。像是要与对方融为一体一样，他的身体完全贴了上去，胸膛挤压着胸膛，膝盖更加肆无忌惮的蹭着对方裤裆内的鼓胀。手指抚上对方的脸颊，试图夺回这个吻的主导权。  
然而激烈的吮吸突然停在了那。  
像是被什么东西吸引走了注意力一样，Alter放开黑发从者的嘴唇，尝试性的用舌头舔了舔对方的手指。似乎是找到了自己想要的东西，舌头舔过每一根手指，从指腹到指面，由指尖到指缝，最后停在食指上。泛着漆黑金属光泽的勾爪握住迪卢姆多的前臂，把手固定在自己嘴边。不紧不慢的，舌头卷住终于找到的甜美味道的来源，细细地舔舐，将之放在口中吸吮。野兽一样尖利的牙齿在手指的皮肤上轻轻刮过，不会留下伤口，但足以让从者感到一阵阵颤栗。赤色的眼瞳因为蜂蜜的甜蜜味道而满足地眯起来。  
迪卢姆多觉得自己像面对着一只大型的猫科动物一样。除了舌面上没有倒刺，喉咙里也没有发出呼噜声之外——幸好没有，他可不想手指被舔得只剩下骨头。不过至少他让Alter露出了冷漠之外的表情，而且他相信除了自己之外不会有其他人见过这样的狂战士。  
酥麻的快感从指尖传来，经常需要进行灵巧工作的手指有着难以想象的敏感度。热度在他的下腹急剧地聚集起来。任由对方将自己的手指当作棒棒糖一样舔个不停，迪卢姆多将嘴唇凑上Alter的脖颈，继续刚才的探索，空出来的手沿着腰线探进紧身裤中。  
低过胯骨的紧身衣给了他最大的便利，勾住边缘向下拉费不了他多少麻烦，半挺立的阴茎被从逐渐变得不适的裤子中解放出来。  
手指握上肉刃的同时舔吮着手指的嘴唇顿了一瞬。  
“继续，御子殿下。我很高兴你喜欢这味道。”  
舌头的动作恢复了，但很明显没有刚刚那么流畅。Alter不得不分散出一部分注意力在充血的下体上，哪怕口中的蜂蜜甜香依然在诱惑着他。  
握住阴茎的手指开始上下撸动，拇指指腹的老茧擦过敏感的龟头顶端，将渗出的体液当做润滑剂涂抹在茎身上。猛然增强的快感让流畅的肌肉线条紧绷起来，即便口中没有发出声音，但起伏的胸膛忠实地将蓝发英灵的反应回馈给迪卢姆多。  
累积起来的欲望让他的动作算不上温柔。收紧掌心，让阴茎在其中滑动，茎身上隆起的青筋擦过他的掌心与指腹，带来异样的快感。而与此同时另一只手上的酥麻感消失了，性的欲望终于压过了食欲，将狂战士的注意力彻底拉到被爱抚得完全兴奋起来的性器上。  
“继续。”  
没有激烈的喘息，更谈不上呻吟声，黑发英灵获得的反馈仅仅是两个字而已。他觉得稍稍有些挫败，他从未遇到过不会为自己而疯狂的对手，无论男女。与挫败感同时升起的是昂扬的斗志与得不到满足的征服欲。  
收回被舔得湿滑的手指，用指尖在紧闭的后穴四周的褶皱上揉按着。唾液算不上最好的润滑剂，很快会在空气中挥发掉，但目前他找不到任何代替品，只能先这么试试看。  
被触碰到的穴口瑟缩了一下，他抬头直视着对方的眼瞳。赤色的瞳仁中没有拒绝或是反感的情绪，虽然也没有对他的行为表示出什么热情。但至少他还可以尝试下去，毕竟对方说了“继续”。  
指尖在按摩了一阵之后终于突破穴口，将食指推入了一个指节。受到刺激而收紧的后穴紧紧包裹住他的手指，甚至让他觉得对方并不是在抗拒被外物进入，而是在阻止他离开一样。  
即便这也许只是他的臆想，但这不妨碍他继续推进。  
直到后穴将整根手指吞入，迪卢姆多才稍稍感觉到对方气息的改变。  
疼痛是肯定的，仅靠着那一点点唾液的润滑并不足以将被异物强行撑开的疼痛感消减到可以忽略不计的地步。Alter的呼吸节奏因为痛苦而加速了一个节拍。他想要合拢双腿，将那带来疼痛的手指推出体外，但挤在他双腿间的黑发英灵让他无法按照自己的意愿去做。贴在迪卢姆多腰侧的大腿不满地上下摩擦着，不过这种抗拒的表现被黑发英灵曲解成了另一种邀请。  
没有人能拒绝那赤裸的双腿夹在自己腰上的感觉。  
他禁不住捏了一把那大腿上的肌肉，富有弹性的皮肤像是要吸住他的手指一样。如果不是有更加需要他抚慰的部分的话，黑发英灵愿意花更久的时间来爱抚Alter身上的每一寸肌肤。  
“放松，御子殿下，这不可能是你第一次。”  
他的话让Alter怔了一下，停留在蓝发英灵身体上的记忆中的确应该包含了这种美妙的感觉。不管他的记忆是否清晰得如同被写入的影像一样。疼痛不会停留太久，接下来的快感足以让他将那一点点疼痛当作甘美之前的那微不足道的苦涩。他试着挪动了一下身体，让手指在体内擦过能够提供快感的某个部分。  
没有人比身体的主人本身能够更清楚地了解自己。他知道那个能够让自己快乐的点位于甬道的哪个位置，他的记忆这么告诉他。  
突然绷紧的身体，与纠缠上手指的肉壁证明他的记忆是正确的。  
这种感觉让他有一瞬间的失神。张开的唇间尚未来得及泄露出喘息声便紧紧地闭合起来。  
快感猛烈而掺杂着一丝莫名的陌生感。  
身体与记忆间似乎横着一条狭窄的裂缝，不足以造成任何伤害，但会让身体的主人在某些时候感觉到异样的违和。  
彼此紧贴的肌肤能够感受到对方身上产生的每一分改变。沉默的声带并不能阻止由紧张到放松的身体，以及绞缠上来的内壁将狂战士的反应完全出卖给迪卢姆多。粗糙的指腹贴上令对方失控了一瞬的G点。年轻的英灵没有太多耐心但比起年长的那一位还保有着尚未被逃亡的岁月洗去的轻佻与玩乐心。  
“御子什么都不说的话，我就只能自己搜寻了。能够让你发出声音的位置是这里吗？”  
陡然加强的快感从被指腹压下的G点传遍Alter的身体，胸膛向前挺起，后背离开沙发的靠背，与后仰的脖颈一起近乎绷成了弓形。嘴唇却依旧紧闭着，拒绝将快感转化为呻吟声吐露给对方。  
“不是这里吗？那么这里……呢？”  
明知道G点的位置却故意避开，让指腹在那一小块略硬的突起四周打着转，曲起指节将甬道撑开到近乎让对方感到不适的程度。  
蓝发的英灵眯起眼。他不习惯被人这样对待，更关键的是，他腿间已经抬头的硬物急需获得抚慰，然而对方却故意绕过了能够让他感到快乐的部位。而且这个混蛋甚至连放在他阴茎上的手都停止了揉搓，仅仅是让那东西停留在手掌中而已。  
勾爪握上了迪卢姆多的手背，爪尖刮擦着他的手指，在那上面留下细细的血痕。  
仿佛被利刃胁迫一样，黑发英灵让对方带着自己的手在阴茎上摩擦。被勾爪限制了精细动作的手指显然很难操控另一只手缓解自己急需纾解的欲望。焦躁感让Alter的动作变得粗鲁起来，爪尖也陷入了迪卢姆多的手背。  
黑发英灵松开手，将对方的手背送到自己的唇边。嘴唇接触到的是不带温度的坚硬甲胄。血的气息从陷入手背的爪尖传来，骚动着他的嗅觉与属于战士的野性。  
“你比传说的要热情多了，希望御子殿下的这里也同样热情，不，更加热情。”  
插入后穴的手指猛地抽插起来，每一次深入都准确地擦过能够让Alter疯狂的部分。后仰的脖颈上突出的喉结上下耸动着，将几欲脱口而出的呻吟强行咽下。他不是很确定自己在压抑着什么，或许只是依旧被那种不协调感所困扰而不愿将理智完全交付给欲望——如果身为狂战士的他还保有理智那种东西的话。  
迪卢姆多也在压抑着，尽管他并不太擅长将自己的欲望隐藏起来。腿间的阴茎已经鼓胀到发疼的地步，但他觉得这样的等待还是值得的。不管怎样，将Alter压在身下总要付出与之相应的代价，他从不认为这会是很简单的一件事。  
包裹着手指的甬道逐渐柔软下来，不管是否出自于身体主人的意愿，但这具身体在为他所打开。黑发英灵适时地加入第二根手指，将甬道进一步扩张。张开的两根手指给内壁带来了新的疼痛，但比起初进入时的痛苦几乎是可以忽略不计的程度。  
再一次握上Alter的阴茎的手指间多了血液作为润滑剂。配合着插入的手指，指腹上下揉搓着肉刃，一步步将他推上快感的顶峰。闷哼声从紧闭的齿间泄露出来，尽管很快被抑制住了，但剧烈起伏的胸膛似乎是要将呻吟声从喉咙中顶出去一样。铺在沙发上的毛皮被沾血的爪尖撕裂出一道道豁口，露出下面柔韧的皮革。贴在迪卢姆多腰间的大腿不自觉地颤抖起来。一波一波的刺激随着同时按上G点与摩擦着龟头顶端的手指到达了顶点。白浊的精液喷洒上黑发英灵的手指，涂满他的手心，沿着指缝淌到结实的小腹上。他伸出舌头舔了舔手指，早已习惯的蜂蜜甜香中混入了精液的麝香味。  
同时搔弄着后穴和阴茎的手并没有因为狂战士到达了高潮而停下。在快感中沦陷的身体此刻亦提不起力气来推开那将自己强行拉进第二次高潮的双手。半软的阴茎在双重刺激下再一次顶上了迪卢姆多的手掌。  
在Alter的身体的记忆中，比起手指，另一种快感能够让他享受到更加深入，更加激烈到整个身体都要燃烧起来的感觉。苏醒的身体正在告诉他，手指远远不够。  
贴在迪卢姆多腰侧双腿开始不耐烦地摩擦着他的肋骨，欲望越过了疼痛，成为了新的难以忍受的煎熬。  
将鼓胀到疼痛的阴茎从裤子中解放出来，沾满精液的手指在茎身上揉搓着，白浊的体液让肉刃在橙黄色的灯光下泛着暧昧的光。  
他俯下身体，压上依旧沉醉在高潮余韵的身体，阴茎顶端在小腹上摩擦着，紧贴着他的起伏的胸膛中传来激烈的鼓动。饱满的嘴唇贴在Alter的耳边用混杂了浓重鼻音的声音发出甜蜜的诱惑。  
“帮帮我，御子殿下。”  
略微回神的狂战士似乎还处在有些迷茫的精神状态，听凭对方拉着自己的手握上挺立的肉刃。即便隔着手上的勾爪他仿佛也感觉到了黑发英灵高热的体温。  
最敏感的部位被坚硬的金属握住让迪卢姆多感到一阵颤栗。虽然急切地渴望着被抚慰，但他并不敢乱动。即便英灵拥有能够以魔力修复的身体，让自己的阴茎受伤依然是难以忍受的，更何况还是在这种情况下。  
苦闷的神色爬上他的脸庞，汗水沿着下颌淌落，滴在Alter的胸前。  
“御子……”  
勾爪无法做出精细的动作，这一点在刚才蓝发的英灵便感受到了。看着压在自己身上的家伙正在体会刚刚自己经历的煎熬让狂战士扬起嘴角。  
“你想要什么？”  
额头抵着额头，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。Alter当然知道对方想要什么，但听这个嚣张的小子亲口说出来让他觉得非常有趣。  
“我想要你……”  
“我的什么？”  
一点一点地逼迫着对方，将主导权掌控到自己手中，狂战士感到自己似乎找回了什么东西，原本属于自己的，但被遗忘的什么。  
明明已经将欲望暴露在对方面前，但自己说出口这件事依旧让迪卢姆多感到耳根发热。  
“你的……”  
“我的？”  
他不得不压低了声音以掩饰自己的困窘。  
“你的身体……”  
“声音太小了，听不清。”  
没有丝毫怜悯，Alter的舌尖舔吻上他的耳垂，犬齿在皮肤上轻轻划过。  
“我要你的嘴唇，你的后穴，我想要把阴茎插进去，在里面搅动抽插，然后射在你里面，库丘林。”  
放弃了挣扎的英灵仿佛自暴自弃一样的将自己的欲望完全吐露出来。他身下的蓝发英灵发出了满意的笑声。  
“我似乎该奖励你的诚实，迪卢姆多。”  
勾爪放开了黑发英灵的肉刃，并且推着他的胸膛让他翻个身坐在沙发上。赤裸的身体仅剩下了脚上的高跟鞋的狂战士伏在他的腿间，赤色的眼瞳中混着欲望与笑意，将圈在勾爪中的阴茎含入口中。  
精液的味道，一丝血的甜腥，还有浓烈的蜂蜜的甘美混合在一起。伴随着吞吐，他不禁用舌头从龟头舔到茎身，将更多的蜂蜜的味道涂抹在味蕾上。  
就算是因为心理上的原因也无所谓，迪卢姆多发誓这是他体会过的最爽的一次口交。  
他的手指插入灰蓝色的发丝间，在刚刚的纠缠中弄掉了发箍而散落开的长发披散在Alter的肩膀上。  
托住后脑的手掌在头皮上按摩着，缓缓挺动起胯部让肉刃在对方的嘴里抽插。狂战士没有阻止他使用自己的口腔，赤瞳中的笑意反而随着他的动作而逐渐加深。发出邀请的一方此刻却比被邀请的一方更早地陷入欲望的狂潮中。  
臀部摆动的幅度逐渐加大，阴茎一次比一次插入得更深，擦着舌面与上颚不平整的突起顶在狂战士的喉咙上。干呕的感觉让喉咙产生剧烈的痉挛，挤压着插入的龟头顶端。细碎的呻吟声从迪卢姆多的口中泄露出来。他不得不控制住自己，以免在对方的口中就缴械投降。  
但是Alter似乎并不打算让他取回控制权，他想让他知道，即便是被插入，自己也是掌握节奏的那一个。  
含入阴茎的节奏并没有随着迪卢姆多的掌控而变慢，甚至还在他插入的同时收紧嘴唇吮吸起来。他不得不按住Alter的肩膀，抽出快要达到爆发边缘的肉刃。  
“这么快就不行了吗，小子？”  
Alter舔舔嘴唇，那上面还残留着蜂蜜的味道。  
“就像我说的，我想要的不只是你的嘴，还有后穴，我要射在后穴里，很多次，多到这里面……”  
说着，他将对方拉了起来，按在沙发里，抬起Alter的双腿架上自己的肩膀，然后用手指摩挲着后穴的入口，  
“……多到这里面再也承载不了那么多精液而流出来。”  
他的肩膀上结结实实的挨了一下，对方的脚再次抬高的时候被他握住了脚踝。手指情色地从高跟的底端抚弄到脚踝上，同时嘴唇吻上Alter的小腿。  
“你比我还要迫不及待呢，库丘林。”  
尽管嘴上还在逞强，但他已经握住了自己胀得发疼的阴茎，将龟头抵在仿佛是在吐息一般地开合着的后穴上。  
期待与紧张的情绪浮现在狂战士的眼神中，如同迪卢姆多所说的那样，他的记忆告诉自己绝不可能是第一次被插入，但这种莫名的紧张感却始终挥之不去。  
缓缓推入后穴的肉刃感受到了前所未有的阻力，但随着阻挡被破开而包裹上来的内壁将黑发英灵的理智一点一点地抽离了他的头脑。这种紧致而火热的感觉太过美妙，让他险些忽略了对方紧紧抿起的嘴唇与那之下死死咬住的牙齿。疼痛并没有超出Alter的承受能力，是紧张让他绷紧了全部神经。终于察觉到了这一点的黑发英灵停下了推进的动作，俯下身，吻上对方的嘴唇。  
“放松，库丘林，你这样我们都会很难受。”  
“那就做点什么让我放松下来。”  
狂战士对他呲起牙，口中吐出的句子像是勉强从齿缝间挤出来的。虽然觉得有些不好意思，但迪卢姆多还是笑出了声。  
“那是当然，我的御子。”  
说着嘴唇落在了蓝发英灵的胸前，手指圈住了因为疼痛而半软下来的阴茎，随着舔吻的节奏揉搓撸动起来。重新被唤醒的欲望顶端淌下兴奋的前液，微微开启的唇齿间泄露出的吐息逐渐粗重起来。  
与刚刚的疼痛造成的喘息不同，迪卢姆多能够分辨出那其中混入的欲望气息多过了痛苦。他试着挺动了一下腰身，缠上阴茎的内壁不再是抗拒地绞紧了，而是仿佛阻止他退出一样的吸附着，挤压着他的肉刃。他知道对方已经准备好享受后穴带来的快感了。  
知晓了这一点的英灵不再留手，他握住对方的腰肢，挺身将肉刃一口气推入到最深处，两个卵蛋拍打在结实的臀部上。  
突如其来的刺激让Alter张开口，来不及抑制的短促呻吟声从喉咙中冲出。尽管他很快便将嘴唇紧紧并拢在一起，但声音已经传入了迪卢姆多的耳中。  
黑发从者将嘴唇凑到他的耳边，压低了声音。  
“不要忍耐，如果你叫出来的话会更加舒服。”  
像是为了证明他的话那样，缓慢而深入的抽插一次次地擦过甬道内的G点，不疾不徐的节奏确保Alter能够清楚地感觉到每一次从龟头到茎身擦过G点的过程。那种搔弄着他的快感却不将之推到极致的感觉几乎让他发疯。他抬起胳膊拉下对方的脖颈，牙齿在蜜色的皮肤上摩挲着。像是威胁又像是在与对方的肌肤调情。  
对于迪卢姆多来说，二者兼而有之。  
尖利的牙齿刮过皮肤表面带来的战栗感让他的阴茎又胀大了几分，本已被填满的后穴清晰地感觉到肉刃带来的压迫感。  
空气中混入了一丝血的气息，被阴茎再一次深深顶入之后为了抑制声音而咬下的利齿刺穿了皮肤，血液诱发了战士的掠夺本能。金色的眼瞳逐渐转暗，欲望也盖过了理智。  
掐住狂战士的腰肢的手指仿佛是要在上面留下属于自己的印记一样，指腹与皮肤接触的部分呈现出青白色。  
不再刻意去控制节奏，猛烈的抽插每一次都顶入到最深处，绞缠上来的粉嫩肉壁随着几乎完全退出的阴茎被带得向外翻出些许，接着再一次被插入的阴茎推回甬道中。  
沙发在两个人激烈的摇摆下发出不堪重负的吱呀吱呀声。  
尽管依旧压抑着，但快感终于还是冲破了嘴唇的阻隔。低哑的，甚至几乎被沙发发出的声音盖过的呻吟声传入迪卢姆多的耳朵。而这成为了压断他的理智的最后一根稻草。  
狂风暴雨般的抽插就像是要将更激烈的呻吟声逼出Alter的喉咙一样。  
随之而来的巨大快感几乎同时将两个人推向顶峰。  
数十次抽插之后，黑发英灵的身体猛地绷紧，重重顶入后穴深处的阴茎颤抖着将精液倾吐在甬道中。包裹着阴茎的肉壁也痉挛起来，从G点获得的快感累积到了临界点，挺立的肉刃将白浊洒在结实的小腹上。  
蓝发的英灵咳嗽了一声，试着找回自己的声音。不习惯于这种激烈的喘息与呻吟让他的嗓子发干，吞咽了几口唾液，获得些许润泽的喉咙终于不再那么沙哑。  
“让开。”  
他推了推压在身上的英灵的肩膀，对方晃了一下但并不打算遵从。  
炙热的吻封住了他的嘴唇。  
“你太着急了，御子殿下，我还没有用精液将这里填满。今天才刚刚开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

[FGO][迪卢姆多x术阶库丘林x枪阶库丘林]Chaldean Days 2

蓝发的德鲁伊随着迪卢姆多的手势走进对方的房门的时候，脑子里还在想着刚才把剑的英灵打发走时的说辞。  
不得不承认，他其实并不太了解那个狂阶的家伙。尽管在某些方面德鲁伊也难以否定，他们——包括走在自己前面的家伙，的确是同一个人，但比起枪阶的自己，那个被称作“狂王”的库丘林Alter要难以理解多了。至于那家伙在狂阶的聚居地会不会无聊这件事，完全是他胡扯的。  
话说回来，胡扯归胡扯，但他也同时在心里做了个决定。  
这么想着，德鲁伊的心思自然并不完全在目前正要进行的事身上。敏锐的感官因为放松下来跑去溜号的心思而进入了放飞自我的状态，完全没有注意到背后的人用力推了自己一把。  
他向前跌了几步，撞着毫无防备走在前面的枪阶英灵一起跌在了床上。  
如果他还穿着那套枪兵的紧身衣的话，绝不会这么一头撞上去，绝对会刹得住脚的！可这缠住了他的腿的玩意到底是个啥！说是裙子却绑住了脚踝，说是裤子，特么他两条大腿还能蹭上呢！虽说是隔着里面打底的那层吧。但那层黑色半透的打底衣连最基本的遮挡功能都没有，穿上跟裸着也没有太大区别。  
德鲁伊挣扎了一下总算让两条被布料缠成麻花的腿略微松开了点，来不及咒骂的嘴便被他压在身下的蓝发枪兵堵住了。  
库丘林毫不客气地占据着德鲁伊的嘴唇，用舌头分开寻求氧气的唇瓣，缠住试图与他角力的舌头，含进自己的口中用牙齿轻轻剐蹭着，并且啧啧地吮吸着上面的津液。因为对方嫌麻烦而干脆没有穿着搭在肩膀上的短披肩，丝质打底衣边缘的金丝装饰没有任何阻隔的在他的胸前蹭来蹭去。有点铬的慌，但同时也在不经意间刺激着他的乳头。挺立起来的乳尖将紧身衣顶起明显的突起，而德鲁伊显然不会放过这么明显的弱点。  
借着自己压在对方身上的优势，蓝发的德鲁伊慢慢夺回了舌头的控制权。和枪兵的冲劲不同，德鲁伊更加注重技巧一些。流逝的，甚至不属于生前的库丘林的时间积累起来的经验让他能够更加沉稳下来，哪怕是在劣势中也能够冷静地一点一点让对方按照自己的节奏走下去——当然更多的时候他还是更倾向于直接一法杖把对手砸晕了事。  
本性终归是没那么容易改变的。  
他的手指隔着衣服揉捻上挺立起来的乳头，嘴唇下的舌头明显的瑟缩了一下，抽气的声音从齿缝间泄露出来。  
蓝发的枪兵自然不会那么轻易就把主导权交出去，但能让他感到舒适的爱抚也没有拒绝掉的道理。他稍微调整了一下手臂的位置，将手搭上德鲁伊的腰际。  
宽松的裙子完全将腰臀的线条遮挡了起来，但这并不妨碍枪兵隔着布料揉捻上对方结实的屁股。手指下的肌肉明显的一凛，含住他的舌头的嘴唇也暂时停下了吮吸的动作。  
比起乳头，显然屁股要敏感多了，枪兵得意地弯起嘴角。  
积极的反馈让他的动作更加放肆起来，手指从系得松松垮垮的外裙腰带下探入。丝质的打底衣有着滑不留手的触感，这感觉一直延伸到腰带以下，包裹住窄细的腰线，进而将结实的臀肉勾勒出清晰的肌肉线条。  
蓝发枪兵显然十分喜欢这种手感。手指不停地在腰窝到臀缝间打着转，时不时擦过臀缝，试图探向更深处。但几乎半透明的布料并没有看起来的那样脆弱，良好的韧性让他无法将手指刺入臀缝中的后穴中。  
被他撩拨得吞了下口水，德鲁伊的身体不由自主地随着骚弄的手指晃动起来。伏在枪兵两腿间的身体前后摆动着，两个人紧贴在一起的裤裆彼此摩擦。虽然算不上过于激烈的刺激，却恰到好处的撩拨着彼此的情欲。逐渐充血鼓胀的阴茎隔着布料将欲望透露给对方。  
屋内的喘息声变得清晰可闻。  
并不仅仅是仿佛调情般用手指和嘴唇彼此爱抚的两个人，包括站在床边旁观的迪卢姆多也是一样。呼出的气体明显带上了情欲的热度。刚刚被剑的英灵撩拨起来却未能得到释放的战斗欲转化成了另一种渴求，燃烧起来的欲望将枪兵的裤裆顶了起来。充血的阴茎被紧身衣束缚着，绝对算不上什么舒适的体验。手掌隔着布料抚上他的腿间，细碎的叹息声溜出他的唇齿间。略微得到了抚慰的肉刃在他的掌心下用前液浸湿了覆盖在龟头上的一小块布料。迪卢姆多咬了一下嘴唇，眼前的绝景让他有些舍不得打断，尽管他无比渴望触摸此刻正纠缠在一起的两个人。  
金眼半眯起来，思考自己在这场性爱中究竟该选择怎样的位置。  
在他犹豫的时候，床上纠缠在一起的躯体已经将彼此的衣服脱掉大半。正确的说，躺在下面的枪兵在解除了魔术武装之后已经是全裸的姿态。而德鲁伊正要照此办理的时候却被枪兵扣着脖颈拉进新一轮的唇舌纠缠中。  
“我想自己动手脱掉这条……裙子？”  
放开对方的唇瓣，方便彼此获取空气的间歇，枪兵用手指勾住德鲁伊的腰带说。  
“是裤子……”  
“是是，你说是什么就是什么。”  
并没有完全理解对方想要干什么，德鲁伊有些迷茫地看着灵巧的手指将自己的腰带解开。过去一直都是直接解除武装，方便彼此，也从来没有在脱衣服上浪费过什么时间。但枪阶的自己显然突然冒出了别的什么兴致。  
松松垮垮的裤子随着解开的腰带而松脱开来。枪兵毫不费力地便将裤子拉倒对方的臀下，露出半透明的黑色丝绸——就如同他所预料的那样。紧身打底衣下并没有再多一层内衣，黑丝下便是赤裸的臀肉与将打底衣的裤裆撑起的阴茎。随着裤子被丢到床下，连身黑丝一直延伸到脚底的样子完全展现出来。修长有力的双腿在黑色的衬托下显得比枪兵消瘦了些许，比起完全赤裸的身体却散发着另一种含蓄的诱惑。  
蓝发的枪兵禁不住吹了声口哨。  
“就算是我自己的身体，这么看也觉得下面变得更硬了。”  
“光靠看的就射出来的话我可要嘲笑你很久了。”  
德鲁伊的话让停在他屁股上的手指动了起来。挺翘的臀部被手指揉捻着，与直接触碰肌肤截然不同的感觉加重了德鲁伊的喘息。不同于普通的布料摩擦带来的略显粗糙的触感，轻薄的黑丝降低了手指上的热度，但又将温度传递到更广的范围。从屁股上一直延伸到臀缝中，不属于自己的温度持续的搔弄着后穴入口附近的褶皱。要用词汇形容的这种感觉的话，或许应该说是暧昧的撩拨。没有直接接触，却让人更加渴望那若有若无的骚弄更加激烈一些。被撩起了欲望的身体绝不会满足于这种连点到为止都欠奉的挑逗。扭动的屁股明显贴上那一直在玩火的手指，催促着对方进一步行动。  
也许该给身下的臭小子点颜色看看，毕竟自己才是经验丰富的一方，不管是在战斗上，还是在床上。  
这么快就解除掉武装是一个错误的决定，德鲁伊微微扬起了嘴角。  
毕竟是紧贴在一起的身体，黑丝作用在两人身上的感受应该是一样的。而从视觉上，显然半透明的布料遮掩下的身体更加引诱着观者想要一探究竟。  
悉悉索索的声音，带着肌肤温度的布料从枪兵的胸前摩擦着，一直延伸到小腹然后扫过腿间半抬头的性器。  
慢条斯理的，像是在享受这种隔着衣服一寸一寸挑起对方情欲的节奏一样。德鲁伊半眯起眼，嘴角上挂着笑意，用整个身体在枪兵身上摩挲。  
犹如在干燥的木屑上燃起火苗，却又在上面盖上一层薄薄的湿润的泥土。  
很快充血的乳首便顶在他的胸膛上，而裤裆上也被前液浸得一片湿滑。  
“你这家伙……”  
“嗯——？”  
故意在对方耳边拖长了声音回答着，漫不经心的语调，同时用舌头舔着泛红的耳垂，将银色的耳环咬在齿间玩弄着。这也是他的身体，理所当然的，他清楚这具身体上每一个敏感点，用怎样的姿势，怎样的刺激能够让这具身体在高潮的时候颤抖着叫出声来。就像他正在做的这样。  
灼热的吐息让枪兵缩了缩脖子，有些痒，但更多的是炽烈的快感沿着脊椎扩散到下半身。他感到腿间的性器跳动了一下，在黑色的丝织物上留下更多的前液。轻哼声溢出嘴唇，让他的回答变得断断续续。  
“……磨磨蹭蹭的……要做就快点！”  
“等不急的话，就自己把腿打开。”  
德鲁伊的话让枪兵怔了几秒，似乎是在思考对方到底是什么意思。但他还是把腿张开了点，虽然本来这个家伙就已经挤在了他的双腿间。  
看到枪兵显然没理解自己的意思，德鲁伊摇摇头，握住对方的一条大腿，曲起到几乎贴上侧腹的程度，然后拉过枪兵的手让他自己托住腿。接着另一条腿也如法炮制。这样的姿势让枪兵的下半身，从性器到后穴都一览无余地展现在德鲁伊面前。他刚要抗议，手还来不及松开，不知什么时候沾了药膏的手指便在他的后穴四周揉按起来。  
把枕头塞在枪兵的身下以便抬高臀部，按摩着穴口的手指并没有因为同时进行的准备工作而停下来。紧闭的褶皱随着灵巧的手指的揉弄与药膏的润泽而渐渐放松下来。与呼吸的节奏同步开始一张一合，像是在吞吐着在那上面的手指一样。  
无意让对方等太久，德鲁伊将手指推入了一个指节。早已习惯于享受性爱带来的欢愉的身体并没有因为异物的进入表现出任何不适，反而有些焦躁的用脚跟蹭着他的上臂。  
始终都是个没耐心的家伙，而他自己又何尝不是呢。心里明白得很，嘴上却不会承认这一点，德鲁伊的手指推入得更深，直到整根手指都埋了进去。指腹在进入的过程中准确地擦过甬道内的G点。大张开的双腿明显地抖动了一下，这是他的身体，他当然知道让他最舒服的位置在哪。  
准备工作并没有耗费他太长时间，身下的枪兵已经是一副要推开他的手自己坐上来的样子。既然对方不介意那一点点最开始的疼痛，他当然更不介意。  
抽出手指，缠绕在手指上的内壁像是舍不得一样的吸附上来。  
“看到你我才意识到自己年轻的时候多没耐心。”  
消去裤裆上被前液搞得湿滑一片的武装，却故意保留了身上其他部位的黑丝。不得不说枪兵的一时兴起也给德鲁伊带来了新鲜的刺激，不管是视觉上的还是触觉上的。  
将阴茎顶在一开一合的后穴上，蓝发的枪兵就迫不及待的迎了上来。  
“说得好像你现在就很有耐心一样。”  
龟头顶入后穴并未受到什么阻碍，紧接着没有丝毫停顿的，德鲁伊便将阴茎一口气顶入到根部。两颗鼓胀的卵蛋拍到对方的屁股上发出情色的响声。  
在快感的刺激下微微颤抖的双腿随着他一次次顶入而晃动，似乎是忘记了松开对双腿的禁锢似的，醉心于被填满的快感的枪兵始终没有放开自己掰开双腿的手指。  
“再用力点……你的筋力总不会是……降在这种地方了吧……啊……”  
除了没耐心，大概还有嘴欠这个特点。  
德鲁伊重重的将几乎完全退出肠道的阴茎顶到最深处，把对方挑衅的句子化为单音节的呻吟声。  
沉迷于快感的两个人几乎完全忘记了房间的真正主人此刻正隔着裤子揉搓着自己的阴茎，同时欣赏着两个近乎相同样貌的英灵干着彼此。迪卢姆多觉得自己应该加入这场混战，这是个绝佳的时机，而他的身体也已经等不及了。  
手掌隔着黑丝覆盖上他的屁股的时候，德鲁伊抽插的动作停了下来。  
干燥的嘴唇贴上他的后颈，摩挲着汗湿的皮肤。  
“继续，别停下来。我可不想让前辈觉得我是多余的。”  
迪卢姆多的话并没有给高热的大脑带来什么特殊的感觉，德鲁伊甚至无法分心来理解那话里的意思。此刻他的全部精力都集中在枪兵炙热的甬道里。后穴挤压着肉刃的感觉太过美妙，以至于他挺动臀部的频率与力道完全被本能所操控，对性欲的本能。  
灵巧的手指隔着丝绸按摩着他的脊背。指尖划过脊椎，描绘着因为用力而收缩曲张的背肌线条。筋力的减弱并没有体现在德鲁伊的肌肉上，依旧完美的身体曲线在他的指腹下随着抽插的动作起伏，他用嘴唇和手指贪婪的汲取来自于那肉体上的温度。  
高温仿佛在灼烧着他的手指一样，而迪卢姆多却沉醉其中，即便化作灰烬也要渗入那皮肉骨髓，与之融为一体。  
手指划过腰窝的时候能够明显感觉到指腹下的颤抖。敏感的身体对他的撩拨给予了最忠实的回应。在尾椎上打着转的指尖成功的让抽插的节奏混乱起来。扭动的臀部近乎毫无章法地一次次将阴茎顶进身下的甬道中。掐着蓝发枪兵的大腿的手指逐渐用力，而手的主人甚至都没有意识到这一点。指腹下的肌肤明显地充血泛红，可以预见在情事过后那上面会留下怎样的印记。  
迪卢姆多靠在德鲁伊的肩膀上蹭着他的脖颈，黑发与蓝发纠缠在一起。蜜色的手指从腰间拔出短刀，将臀缝上的黑丝轻轻割开。他并不指望德鲁伊会分出精力来解除掉这部分武装，但迪卢姆多并不介意由自己亲手解决这件事。他完全能够理解枪阶的库丘林为什么要求对方保留身上的部分武装，从被割开的黑丝裂缝中若隐若现的白皙肌肤更加带着引人犯罪的诱惑力。  
灵巧的手指没有急着扩张裸露出来的甬道，他揽上对方的腰身，胸膛紧紧贴上德鲁伊的脊背。手臂绕过正在耸动的身体，抚上正在交合着的性器。  
润滑液在阴茎的抽插下发出咕啾咕啾的水声，一部分被抽出的肉刃带到穴口外，沿着臀缝淌到枪兵的屁股上，浸湿了身下的床单。  
这正是黑发的英灵所需要的。  
将阴茎带出的液体涂在手指上，抽离手指的时候顺便揉捏了几下打在枪兵屁股上的卵蛋。连那上面也湿漉漉的，被润滑液和别的什么液体搞得泛着淫靡的光泽。  
获得了足够润滑的手指轻易地潜入了德鲁伊的后穴。而正沉迷于性爱的身体就像是迎上了他的侵入肠道内的手指一样，随着抽插的动作将手指吞入得更深。前后的敏感点同时被刺激到的感觉近乎把理智完全清除出英灵的脑海，即便如此他还是意识到这种快感才刚刚开始。  
扩张的手指离开甬道的时候，迪卢姆多隐约听到一声几不可闻的叹息声。像是回味着被手指搅动的感觉似的，后穴的开口微微开合着，粉色的嫩肉若隐若现，将身体主人的欲求清晰地展现在枪兵面前。  
解除掉身上的武装，将赤裸的身体贴上德鲁伊的背后，丝质的布料带来奇异的触感。高热的体温从那层薄到半透明的遮蔽物下扩散开来，枪兵禁不住打个颤，焦躁，紧张，浴火高涨，迫不及待，诸多种情绪让他的手指发抖。  
不管多少次，迪卢姆多都会在侵入对方的身体或者被进入的时候兴奋不已。纠缠在一起的同一个人的两个灵魂是他的，每一个凯尔特战士的，最神往的传说。他从没想过自己能够与心目中的英雄以这样的形式交合。对方以对等的姿态向他伸出手，用炽烈的肉体迎上他的挑战，以自己的气息灼烧他的灵魂。凯尔特的大英雄，光之神的子嗣比他传说中的形象更加热情如火。后世的英灵心甘情愿毫无保留地拥抱这团不灭的火焰，与之一同燃烧。  
透明的体液从阴茎顶端渗出，涂抹在紧致的翘臀上，黑丝上被浸湿的部分比四周的布料略微深了几度，呈现出不同的质感。黑发的英灵并不急着进入那急切地收缩着的甬道。他想再多品尝一下难得出现在德鲁伊身上的急躁气息。他一边用湿滑的龟头摩擦着甬道的开口，享受穴口一开一合地咬着敏感的顶端的感觉；一边用牙齿描绘着对方裸露出来的后颈。在那上面留下浅浅的齿痕。  
已经被打开的甬道忍受不了这样近在咫尺却得不到满足的空虚感，前后摆动的身体试图将顶在穴口的龟头吞进去。但黑发英灵总是在对方迎上来的时候略微后退一点，让渴求的后穴扑个空。反复了若干次之后，德鲁伊的喉咙里发出不满的哼声。  
“不想进来的话就躺下让我干，另一个我会很愿意和你换个位置。”  
咬上他后颈的牙齿加重了力道，让他仰起了头。柔软的舌尖舔着刚刚留下的齿痕，几乎渗血的齿印像是某种标记一样。  
“我只是想多爱抚一下御子殿下的身体，您知道我对您实在欲罢不能，简直不想放开手。”  
混着喘息的嗤笑声传入他的耳朵，对方侧过脸用舌尖舔过他的嘴角。  
“不管你是摸还是舔，过会让你享受个够，现在给我进来。”  
分出一部分精力对付身后不老实的青年，德鲁伊自然无法像刚刚那样让每一次抽插都擦过枪兵的G点。减弱的快感引起了躺在下面的英灵的不满。握着双腿的手松开来，转移到床上，以便支撑身体的平衡，扭动着让甬道内的阴茎能够给予自己最舒适的快感。松开的小腿缠上德鲁伊的腰际将对方拉近，更加方便他控制阴茎进出的速度。  
转瞬间便失去了主导权，德鲁伊还来不及重新调整体式，一直在穴口徘徊的阴茎便猛地冲进渴望已久的甬道，没有给他适应的时间就一直顶入了最深处。充血鼓胀到极限的肉刃埋入到根部，卵蛋拍击在他的屁股上。  
“哈……啊……”  
细微的疼痛混着没顶的快感让刚刚还游刃有余的英灵呻吟出声。身体被一次次顶入的力量撞击着向前倒去，他不得不用手臂撑住自己，以免直接压在蓝发的枪兵身上。手心下结实的小腹微微颤抖着，一半源自被德鲁伊的动作牵动着更加深入甬道的肉刃，至于另一半，拥有相同样貌的英灵用低哑的笑声回答了他。  
“刚刚还在得意的家伙，后面被干了就不行了嘛。”  
眉眼间都在笑着，赤瞳眯起来打趣的看着他，尽管临近高潮的快感在枪兵白皙的胸膛上染上愈发诱人的樱色。这抹色彩沿着胸膛蔓延上脖颈，一直涂抹到脸颊，弥漫上眼角。垂下的睫毛随着震动的身体微微翕动，在樱粉上洒下灰蓝色的影子。  
黑发的枪兵成为了这场性爱节奏的主控者。他握住德鲁伊的腰肢，将肉刃一次一次埋入炽热的甬道里。饥渴的内壁挤压着他的阴茎，嫩肉纠缠着肉棒，向施加者索取更多快感。被摇曳着的身体带动阴茎进一步深入仰躺着的英灵的甬道，鼠蹊部随着撞击紧贴在一起摩擦。  
咕啾咕啾的水声伴随着愈发高亢的呻吟声传入德鲁伊的耳朵。前后同时获得的莫大快感已经将他的理智燃烧殆尽，他甚至无法分辨那让人耳根发烧的呻吟声到底是自己还是身下的枪兵发出的。被挤压出甬道的润滑液蹭在他的小腹和大腿上，而沿着他大腿内侧淌下的液体并不比枪兵屁股上的少到哪去。只不过那些液体都被丝绸吸收掉，没有落在赤裸的皮肤上那么明显。  
当然，这种时候他压根没精力在意到这些。  
累积的快感并没有让德鲁伊支撑太久，一次次碾过G点的阴茎将他送上了顶峰。略低于体温的白浊喷洒在蓝发枪兵的甬道里，也将他近乎同时推上高潮。滚烫的内壁像是要将每一滴精液都从他的阴茎中挤压出来一样的剧烈收缩着。  
放弃了用手臂支撑因为高潮而脱力的身体，德鲁伊让自己伏在了尚未从痉挛中恢复过来的另一个自己身上。对方自然而然的将手臂攀上他的肩膀，炽烈的呼吸吐在他的唇间，翘起的嘴角上挂着贪足的笑容。  
“果然还是自己的身体最棒了。”  
“那是当然，我的枪兵。”  
德鲁伊舔吻上蓝发枪兵的嘴唇，与对方一同享受高潮后的余韵。他毫不怀疑这一点，也没有人向他质疑过他的床上技术。  
但贴上他后颈的湿热触感提醒他在场的还有另一个并不会轻易服输的家伙。  
压上他后背的身体牵动了依旧埋在他甬道内的肉刃。他禁不住打个颤，松开了擒住的嘴唇。  
“这句话我可不能当做没听到啊，前辈们。”  
躺在最下面的枪兵越过德鲁伊的肩膀，对着皱起眉，流露出明显不悦的青年挑挑眉。德鲁伊也侧过身体，仰头看向迪卢姆多。  
“那你不妨……证明给我们看？”  
本已退出了大半的阴茎因为他的话再一次重重地顶了回去。德鲁伊仰起脖颈，喉咙里发出低低的笑声。  
这个对他来说算得上小家伙的黑发后辈是个非常有趣的人。他会忍不住逗他玩，而另一个自己显然也很享受这么做。尽管有时候会有点玩过火，但他们都还在乐此不疲的继续做下去，就像现在这样。  
库丘林的手臂环上德鲁伊的腰间，将嘴唇凑上他的耳际，在那上面摩挲着，眼神却没有从迪卢姆多的脸上移开。  
“说得对，不满的话就证明给我看啊，小家伙。你还没有射出来不是吗？”  
金眼中的火焰被他的话点燃，熊熊燃烧的欲望炽烈而纯粹。  
这种挑战没有任何一个凯尔特人会拒绝。他们都没有收到出战的召唤，在下一次战斗之前他们拥有足够的时间在这另一种意义上的战场上分个胜负。  
迪卢姆多舔舔嘴唇。他从没在床上败过，而他相信这一次自己也不会输。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇因cp关系并没有收入到本子中

[FGO][大公x黑狗]Chaldean Days 3

被尊称为大公的弗拉德三世一向冷峻的眼中燃起了青色的火焰，近乎与瞳色融为一体，狂暴的怒意夺去了他的理智。薄唇无法阻挡刀锋般伸长的獠牙，对于绝大多数猎物来说足以致命的凶器在他张开的唇边显露出嗜血的本性。  
白皙的肌肤下隐约可以感觉到一根根承载生命的脉络，突突跳动着。  
鼓胀的血管在诱惑着他的怒意。  
饥渴感并未上升亦未下降，如同每一分每一秒与这群对他毫无戒备的英灵在一起时并无两样。已成为英灵的吸血之王不再需要将血液作为自己延续生命的食粮，但这一次愤怒仿佛吞噬了他的理性一样，将他的利齿推向流淌着血液的脖颈。

被作为狂战士召唤的狂王库丘林从对于周遭的无知无觉到自发找乐子还要多亏了某个剑阶的英灵。不过这就有点苦了他周围的人。只会嗷嗷叫的撩起来没意思，除了打一场也干不了什么别的，活动筋骨不是坏事但打多了也会腻烦。保有理智但连脑子里都长了肌肉的比只会嗷嗷叫的稍微有趣那么点，也就是那么一点点而已。其乐趣仅限于撩的阶段，真动起手来跟嗷嗷叫那群差不了多少。这么一算下来剩下的人选一只手数下来还有得找，一个偏执狂女王已经够他烦，跟她同类型的妹子压根不想碰，于是赤色的眼理所当然毫无意外地落在了大公身上。  
一边盘算着，库丘林的尾甲随着思绪在地上划来划去，那上面支棱起来的尖刺刮过地板的声音毫无意外地吸引了正坐在沙发上看书的大公的注意。  
锐利的尖端随着刺耳的声响在地板上留下一道不算深但足够让人看到的划痕。  
啪的一声，修长的手指将正在读着的书页合起来。硬皮精装本的重量让他感到发自内心的满足，或者说除了有点吵之外，这个地方让他觉得非常舒服，除了一件事。  
“余应该说过，不战斗的时候就脱掉武装。”  
漆黑的尾甲不再扫动，而是从地上翘起了尾尖的部分，微微摆动着。  
蓝发的从者对他摊开手，示意般的划过身前。  
“你说过，我也听从了。不是么？”  
如同他所展示的那样，狂王的确并未穿着任何武装。被如尼文强化过的身躯仅仅包裹在一层紧身衣下。甚至严格来说，他的上半身几乎是赤裸着，如果不是有戴在头上的兜帽的话。而下半身的裤子亦将结实的小腹与人鱼线完全袒露出来，仅仅从必须覆盖住的部分延续到脚踝，然后与高跟鞋融为一体。  
吸血之王微微皱眉，青色的眼眯起来。虽然不太想承认，但他不得不说库丘林是狂战士中最难对付的一个。在灰蓝头发的从者刚刚作为这个职阶被召唤的时候他还能够支使得动对方，当然这也许只是因为那个时候无知无觉的狂王对于周遭的一切都抱着嫌麻烦的态度，非必要的时候也不想与任何人有丝毫瓜葛。如果听从大公的命令能够让他一个人呆着而不被找麻烦的话，他便不会太过于计较外表年长那方的英灵的支使。  
但自从那剑阶的英灵做了什么足以唤醒他的本性的事之后，狂王变得愈发难以捉摸起来。他不再对周围的事物抱着置身事外的态度，而是开始用审视的目光观察他们。那目光中包含着疑惑，探究，以及多得超乎寻常的好奇，就像是新生婴儿在用双眼认知陌生的世界一样——作为新生婴儿，他未免太巨大了一点，而且目测也不会有婴儿般娇嫩可口。  
想到这里，大公不禁摇摇头。他讨厌脱离掌控的东西，而脱离掌控的东西会让他寻求更加稳固的控制权，而这会让他感到喉咙空虚饥渴难耐。就像现在狂王给他的感觉这样。  
“你的尾甲还在。”  
蓝发的从者偏过头看了看翘起的尾尖，那东西就像是在回应他的目光一样地晃了两下。  
“严格来说这是尾巴，算不上武装。”  
“不管那是什么，拥有攻击力的东西一概脱掉。”  
狂王的表情没什么变化，但是尾巴根拱了起来，垂在身后的尾尖不再晃动，而是微微斜翘着。  
“但是最近这东西似乎脱不下来了，不相信的话你可以自己检查看看。”  
大公并不想看对方的尾巴，他可没有什么特殊的癖好。但对方显然并不在乎他想不想看，而是径自走过来，站在他面前。  
“或许这里不是个让别人看自己尾巴的好地方……”  
他内心里挣扎了一下，总算找了个借口想让自己脱离这种窘境。但反抗心起的蓝发从者并不打算就这么放过他。  
“我们可以换个地方，你的房间，或者我的。随你喜欢，我都可以。”  
他一丁点都不想去这家伙的房间，鬼知道那里面会是什么样子，搞不好连下脚的地方都没有。但让对方到自己的房间来的话也不是个好主意。尤其是看到那尾甲，或者尾巴？管他的，那玩意要是在自己房间的地板上刮出几道印子来，他一定要让对方跪着用血把那些印子擦下去。  
“随余来吧。注意你的……尾巴，别擦到地板墙壁，还有……总之什么都别碰到。”  
他从沙发上站起身，不情愿的带着这个不速之客来到自己的房间。走在他背后的从者扬起嘴角，露出尖利的犬齿，随手带上了身后的门。  
换个角度想想，也许没那么糟。大公突然意识到，他完全可以把这家伙教训一顿，还不用被其他人看到自己不那么优雅的一面，毕竟这是自己的房间。  
当然肆无忌惮的跟着他侵入了他的房间的英灵并不这么想。  
兜帽下的赤瞳闪过一抹得逞的笑意。翘起的尾尖左右摆动着，走路的步子也比往常轻快了那么一点。鞋跟敲在地板上的声音传入他的耳中简直像富有韵律的背景乐，尽管这声音在走在他身前的男人听来也许更像敌人的铁蹄声。  
哦，他当然不在乎。  
大公转过身面对这个让人讨厌的客人，对方也站定了步子，从兜帽下审视着他。  
沉默的空气开始在房间中弥漫开来，像是都在等对方开口一样，结果反而让彼此都愈发尴尬起来。或许感到尴尬的只有大公自己而已，那个逐渐扬起嘴角的家伙明显不但不觉得尴尬，反而非常享受对方因为沉默而感到不适的样子。  
正当大公觉得自己应该开口说点什么的时候，狂王做出了预料之中但也预料之外的事。  
他褪下了兜帽，并且解开了披肩的系扣，失去支撑的布料随着他的动作滑落在脚边。  
如果问出“你要干什么”这种话会不会太蠢了，这么思考着，大公却还是不自觉的让句子溜出了自己的嘴唇。  
“当然是像刚才说的，让你检查一下这个……”  
说着狂王摆动了一下腰部，而垂在背后的尾甲随着他的动作微微晃动，翘起的尖端甚至仿佛是连接着神经一样的左右摆动个不停——这不合乎情理，大公想。  
“那就转过身去。”  
逐渐找回冷静的穿刺公恢复了一贯的口吻，而不习惯于被命令的从者对他挑起了一侧的眉。  
“你听到余的话了，服从或者出去，余给予你选择的机会。”  
连他自己都觉得是在虚张声势一样，他甚至希望对方就这么走出这道门，别再来烦他，扰乱他的节奏。但似乎是打定了主意要找他麻烦一样的英灵完全不打算就此放过他。对方歪了下头，像是思索了一瞬一样，便转过身以最无防备的姿态将赤裸的后背完全暴露在他面前。  
通常来说在吸血之王面前呈现出此种姿态的人不是一无所知便是极度愚蠢，可惜狂王并不是这二者中的任何一个。见惯了各种姿态的猎物的大公不无惋惜的想，超出他掌控的猎物固然有挑战性但远不如手到擒来的轻松惬意——到底也就是进食罢了。然而他已经很久没有吸血的冲动，进食的欲望被充盈的魔力所压抑，不再是必须的生存必需品。即便如此依旧没有任何一个人或是英灵如此直接的将后背暴露在他面前。  
挑衅或是故意的诱惑？下意识的喉结上下耸动了一下，大公想，或许更接近后者。  
从腰椎向上大约一掌高的位置是尾甲的起始端，能够看到那上面伸出的几条骨甲扎入脊椎两侧，将尾甲牢牢固定在上面。这大概是对方说脱不下来的原因。视线随着垂下的尾甲曲线下滑，能够看到两根类似皮带的东西似乎是起到辅助固定的作用，将尾甲和胯部绑在一起，皮带的前端没入将将挂在胯骨上的裤子中。紧身裤对于被符文强化过的健壮身躯来说大约只有遮盖掉不适于直接暴露在他人面前的性器这样的作用而已，挺翘的臀线与结实的腿部线条甚至比起直接裸露更加充满色情的意味。  
“满意你看到的？”  
狂王的声音让他猛地回过神来，抬起的手指将将要碰触到尾甲根。还好及时清醒过来，大公收回手，在心里默默叹了口气。  
“什么时候变成这样的？”  
“谁知道呢……”  
不怎么认真的口吻，显然对于发生在自己身上的转变并不在意。  
“以前只是用皮带固定，随时可以拿下来，你看就像这样。”  
说着蓝发的英灵便侧过身，似乎是为了能够让他看清楚一样，将紧身裤拉低到接近大腿根部，裤裆前端被勒在下面的阴茎顶出明显的形状。两条皮带从臀部后面绕到小腹上，沿着人鱼线潜入裤裆里。  
继续下拉的一侧落到胯部以下，将绑在大腿根上的皮带完全裸露出来。  
“手甲忘记脱掉了，不介意的话来帮个忙？我可不想解个皮带还附带几道伤口。”  
“够了。”  
莫名的嗓子发干，粗糙的声音连大公自己也吃了一惊。  
“恩？”  
像是没听到他的话一样，维持着拉下一侧裤腰的姿势，狂王面向他走近了几步。  
“余说够了。”  
“你确定？这里还没解开，说不定解开来的话，挂在背上的部分就……掉下来了呢？”  
蓝发英灵的呼吸擦过他的嘴唇，像羽毛一般抚着他的面颊徘徊在他的耳际。空出来的一只手搭上他的肩膀，手甲前端尖利的钩爪在他的背脊上轻轻搔弄。  
邀请的意味已经太过明显。  
口干舌燥。  
“不要玩火，这不是你能够恣意妄为的场所。”  
大约算是最后的警告了吧，蠢蠢欲动的吸血之牙与干渴的喉咙只差最后一道防线没有越过而已。  
“因为这是你——弗拉德‘大公’的房间吗？”  
搔弄着他的后背的尖爪暂时离开了绷紧的背脊，转而抓住他的手腕拉向自己的胯间。  
“恣意妄为什么的，那不是身为‘狂王’的我本该做的事吗？”  
筋力上的势均力敌构成了角力的状态，禁锢他手臂的力量无法甩脱，对于被强迫的厌恶感成为了压断意志力的最后一根稻草。  
犬齿刺入颈动脉带来的满足与兴奋感如同卷起滔天巨浪一般席卷了吸血之王的感官。过去代表着鲜活生命的血液此刻化为同等甘美的魔力浸淫了他的全部意识。炽热的体液浸润了干渴的喉咙，沿着食道下滑，到达五脏六脾，同时激起了另一种欲望的急速膨胀。  
眯起的眼瞳中流露出更加清晰可辨的淫欲。  
受到吸血影响的不只是吸血者自己而已。  
仰起的脖颈上鼓胀的血管突突跳动着，前所未有的快感在血液被抽离的同时从咬痕侵入血管，在Alter的皮肤下生根发芽。那是与性器或是敏感点被碰触时截然不同的感觉。他感到轻微的头晕，宛如发烧或是微醺般的热度从眼底蔓延到脸颊。  
Alter当然知道自己不会发烧，没有英灵会发烧。陌生的热度让他觉得口干舌燥。突起的喉结上下耸动，用唾液滋润干涩的喉管。  
贴在他脖颈上的嘴唇很快察觉到了他的异样，这种反应在吸血之王眼中再熟悉不过。每一个猎物都会在被吸食血液的时候露出这样恍惚的神情，像是丢失了灵魂一般，任凭吸血者摆布。有时弗拉德大公只会吸取足够让他感觉到温暖的血液便离开，有时会将猎物变为血管中不留一滴血液的干尸，还有些时候，他会从猎物身上享受些吸血之外的娱乐。事实上不管他做什么，这些行为都没什么理由，纯粹只是一时兴起。说到底也就是猎食者与猎物之间的关系而已，其余的都是饭后消遣。对于大公来说，此刻Alter也与过去不可计数的猎物们一样，生与死皆掌握在猎食者的手中。  
但Alter不会是普通的猎物，垂下的眼帘后泄露出混了情欲的狡黠眼神。攀上大公后颈的手臂愈发收紧，仅仅隔着一层贴身皮甲的下体贴上对方同样开始充血鼓胀的胯间。  
“已经硬成这样，你还在等什么，弗拉德大公。”  
到了这个节骨眼上其实大公自己也没了后退的余地。他只不过还有点纠结到底是干脆吸干了这家伙，让那个臣下Master再开一次召唤阵把这臭小子回炉重造一次呢，还是不管会有什么结果,服从下半身的欲望，先干了再说。结果那燥热的裤裆在自己身上蹭来蹭去直接就替他做了决定。  
插进脖颈皮肉间的犬齿松开来，留下两个深红色的伤口。吸血鬼的舌尖舔过那齿痕的同时渗出的血液自动凝固起来。抚上那脖颈的手指沿着鼓胀起的青筋划到脸颊上，拇指在微微分开的唇瓣上摩挲。  
“等不急的话，就让余看看，你的嘴除了讲话还会做什么。”  
按在Alter肩膀上的掌心传来不可抗拒的压力，大公的意图显而易见，而狂王对此亦不再陌生。  
在床边坐下的吸血之王好整以暇的看着蓝发的英灵跪坐在自己打开的双腿间，手中握着他半勃起的阴茎上下揉搓。探出唇边的舌头先将茎身舔了个遍，潮湿的舌面在逐渐隆起青筋的肉柱上留下清晰的水渍。  
大公深吸了一口气，看着那红舌从顶端打着圈舔弄到根部，直到鼻尖埋进淡金色耻毛中。  
肉刃底端的两个卵蛋同时感觉到了炙热的鼻息。涨起的卵蛋被轮流含入湿滑的口中，舌头也没有闲着，舔弄着卵蛋让那玩意一次次蹭在凹凸不平的上颚上。尽管舌头的动作还有些生疏，使得牙齿时不时的擦过在口中滑动的袋囊，引起大公一阵战栗，但显然狂王已经完全记起了该怎样让同性在情事中感到舒服——只不过身体还没来得及跟上记忆中的片段而已。  
吐出含在口中的袋囊，Alter抬起眼，赤色的瞳孔中倒映出大公微微分开唇瓣，压抑着喘息声的样子。促狭的笑意攀上他的嘴角，无论什么人，只有面对情欲的时候才会展现出最真实的一面。  
青蓝色的眼瞳没有放过Alter上翘的嘴角。察觉到大公的视线，蓝发的英灵亦没有移开自己的眼睛。探出嘴唇的舌尖又舔了一次饱满的卵蛋，缓慢的，生怕对方看不到一样，从底端一路向上舔到龟头顶端，将那上面渗出的前液卷到口中。被他舔得湿漉漉的阴茎在烛光下微微泛着橙黄色的水光。  
被挑衅了，吸血之王眯起眼。比起不快，他觉得喉咙一阵发紧。Alter维持着与他对视的样子，张开口，将因充血而转为暗红色的龟头含进了嘴里。湿热的口腔带来的快感让他将手指插进Alter的发丝中，柔软的触感有那么点意外，指腹在发根处按摩着。含着他的阴茎没有立刻吞吐，Alter似乎是觉得头皮被按摩得很舒适的样子，歪了歪头，更加贴近了他的掌心。  
从头顶按摩到脑后，托在后脑的手掌突然发力，将Alter的头压向自己的胯间。径直挺入的阴茎抵上蓝发英灵的喉咙，突然受到刺激的喉咙一阵干呕，却呕不出什么东西。喉咙剧烈收缩着挤压上敏感的龟头，着实让大公深深吸了口气才勉强压下猛然涌上的射精感。按在脑后的手掌控制着Alter的头摆动的频率与速度，炙热的阴茎一次次擦着上颚顶到喉咙上。被口中的粗大顶弄得呼吸困难，Alter不得不双手撑在对方的大腿上，试图减缓阴茎顶入的频率。然而两人间的姿势决定了他难以在这场异常的较量中取回主导权。绯红色爬上他的脸颊，因为缺氧而溢上的水汽弥漫在眼角。口内受到不停歇的侵犯而分泌出大量的唾液，越聚越多的液体却无法咽下，被抽离的肉刃带出嘴角，淌落在地面上，汇聚成一小洼水渍。  
这家伙从来都不曾如此狼狈过吧。大公眯起眼，一面享受着湿热的口腔带来的快感，一面将龟头顶在那紧致的喉咙上摩擦。  
撑在他腿上的手松开来，不再抗拒施与在脑后的力量。蓝发英灵的手指沿着自己的胸前一路向下摸索，划过浮着一层薄汗的腹肌，停在明显突起的裤裆上，隔着皮料揉搓着勃起的肉刃。Alter微微皱起眉，在手掌下愈发绷紧的皮甲已经让他觉得阴茎被勒得难受。不知压抑为何物的英灵顺从欲望解除掉身上的魔力武装，手掌握住肉刃的时候喉咙里泄露出舒适的叹息声。震动的喉管给予了顶在那上面的龟头等同的刺激，让阴茎的主人不由得抽了口气。随即便感觉到Alter的舌头开始舔弄起龟头的后端，时不时伴着吮吸的啧啧声，给予了肉刃不同于单纯抽插的快感。  
从大公的角度刚好可以看到全身赤裸着跪在自己腿间的英灵那灵巧的手指握住阴茎，伴随着吞吐的频率自赎的样子。  
“为……”  
“嗯？”  
即便是已经遵从了本能的诱惑，但大公还是抱着未解的疑问。他想不通为什么Alter会找上自己。明明只要对方想的话，任何英灵都会被他拐上床，不管使用何种方式，但对方却恰恰选择了对于同性并未抱有特殊欲望的自己——如果单单是不感兴趣也许还算好的，幼年时的经历在大公心中留下的暗影跟随了他太多年，多到成为了另一种本能，改不掉亦无法忘却。  
而Alter却偏要贴着这条底线缠上来。  
清了下喉咙，疑问的句子还是没有说出口。问了好像也没什么意义，赶紧做完赶这家伙出去也就算了。以后井水不犯河水，只要他不再在自己面前恣意妄为，大公宁可装作睁一眼闭一眼。思绪也就是到了这里，来自腿间的视觉与触觉的双重刺激容不得他再多考虑下去。  
察觉到自己在被观察着，赤色的兽瞳中流露出挑衅的神色。故意尽可能的展开身体，让对方能够更加清晰的看到他的动作。拇指按在龟头顶端的小孔处摩擦，同时舌尖舔弄起口中那根阴茎同样的位置。被吸血勾起的欲望仿佛是一剂催化剂一样，小孔中渗出的体液沾湿了他的手指，为手指在肉柱上的揉搓提供了绝好的润滑。  
单是阴茎的刺激无法满足这具已经体会过别样快感的躯体，粘了体液的手指擦过卵蛋下方，将前液涂抹在后穴开口的褶皱上。借着体液进行自我扩张虽然有那么点别扭但异物进入的痛感并没有之前的体验来得强烈，大概就跟自己挠自己的时候也不会痒到哪去一样，有个心理准备或者对自己怎么着都还是会留手。略微放松下来的后穴更加方便了手指的扩张，直到指腹按上直肠内的那一小块让他食髓知味的软肉的时候，突然涌上的快感让喉咙里发出一声闷哼。口内的吞吐虽然没有停下，但显然被来自后穴的刺激扰乱了节奏。染上情欲的眼瞳半眯了起来，转移掉一部分注意力在开拓后穴上让他并非出自本意的将口淫的主导权交回给了大公。坐在床上的英灵没有浪费这样的机会，随着在他口内冲撞的阴茎加快了速度，抓着他后脑的手指愈发用力，像是要将龟头完全顶进他的喉咙里，捅进喉管中一样。  
衬衫的前襟完全敞开着，露出下面覆了一层薄汗的胸口。与Alter的坦然不同，大公并不打算让自己在这场意料之外的性事中脱掉什么衣服，仅仅是在刚才甩掉了妨碍行动的外衣而已。此刻那裸露的前胸在没顶的欲望面前剧烈的起伏着，接近高潮的边缘让抽插的肉刃更加狂乱起来。抵上喉咙的龟头在那上面恼人的摩擦着，闷哼声从大公的口中泄露出来，与此同时Alter感觉到一股腥涩的液体冲进自己的喉咙。为了不被窒息，他尽力吞咽着，但不断涌入的精液还是呛得他抽出开拓后穴的手指，拉开按在自己脑后的手，向后倒坐在地上咳嗽了一阵子。  
“射之前至少说一声怎么样？”  
找回自己的声音，Alter有那么点不满的向对方抱怨。口内弥漫着精液的味道，他咂咂嘴，感觉实在不怎么好。  
“你更喜欢被射在脸上？”  
胸口的起伏略微缓和了下来，大公瞟了一眼自己那条被淌落的精液和口涎弄得斑驳一片的裤子，觉得也许还是应该解除掉这身魔术武装。  
缓过气来的Alter站起身，一条腿压上大公腿间的床沿，逼着对方不得不向后斜靠在了床头上。  
“如果有下次的话，我可以让你试试。现在你爽够了，该轮到我了。”  
被唾液与精液的混合物搞得湿漉漉的肉刃在蓝发英灵的掌心中很快再次抬起了头。跨坐在对方小腹上，将龟头顶上后穴的开口。等待许久的穴口随着呼吸一开一合的像是急不可耐一般的等待着肉刃的侵入。Alter俯下身，吻上大公的嘴唇，伸出舌头将口内残余的精液硬是涂抹在对方的舌面上。察觉到味道不对的时候已经来不及，吸血之王皱着眉看对方笑着直起身体，抚着阴茎一点点沉下身体将龟头整个吞进后穴中。  
比起手指，显然肉刃还是要粗大许多。不怎么彻底的开拓只能起到减缓疼痛的作用但还是不能完全抑制刚刚进入时的撕裂感。撑在大公小腹上的手指止不住的打着颤，从刚刚就挂在嘴角上的笑容却没有因为疼痛而消失，仅仅是歪斜了几度。  
“怎么样，自己的味道？”  
明明是被插入的那个，体内含着自己的阴茎竟然还不忘挑衅自己。说是绝无仅有大概也不算过分，大公挑起眉，双手掐住那比起肩宽来说过分窄细的腰身，下体用力顶了上去。  
整根没入的肉刃擦着G点一直捅进了最深处，整个人坐在他下体上的英灵仰起脖子，双手撑在他前胸上，闭起眼，大口大口的喘着气。  
不等对方缓过气来，掐在腰上的手略微提起Alter的腰身，下体再一次重重顶了进去。  
“啊……慢……慢点……”  
顺不过气来，顶进肠道内的冠状体下部每一次都擦刮过那块让他疯狂的软肉。他抓着吸血之王的手臂试图让对方暂停那么一会，但被他挑衅得恨不得吸干他的血的英灵又怎么会听凭他的节奏。  
似乎是觉得这样的体位不方便自己动作，大公坐起身，按着Alter的肩膀让他向后倒下去，插在后穴里的阴茎随着倒在床上的身体退出了大半，仅剩了龟头还在穴口内。  
抬起对方的一条腿架上肩膀，掐着大腿根一个挺身，肉刃径直埋进到根部，两个湿漉漉的卵蛋拍在Alter的屁股上。  
“你这混……啊……”  
没等他把骂人的句子说完，插进后穴的肉刃再一次动作起来。完全不打算给他喘息的机会，在肠道内操弄的阴茎像是怀着目的一样的一次次碾着让他说不出完整句子的那一点。  
和肉体碰撞的声音混在一起的呻吟声渐渐变了调子，情欲中混进了隐隐的哭腔。不仔细分辨并不会听出来，大公看着那近乎涣散开来的眼瞳，除了蒙上一层雾气之外倒也没有真的掉下泪来。  
心里竟然觉得有那么点可惜，操弄后穴的阴茎不自觉的更加重了力度。比起纯粹的享受对方的肉体，也许惩罚的意味还要更重些。大公俯下身，伸出的吸血之牙在挺起的胸前刮过，留下两道渗血的伤口。舔掉那上面的血珠，嘴唇停留在胸前的突起上。牙齿在充血的突起上刮过，引得躺在床上的英灵一阵战栗。抬眼观察着对方的反应，Alter的视线也定在他脸上。微微扬起嘴角，让牙齿陷入乳首中。刺痛感使得蓝发的英灵咬紧牙根，绷起身体，连带着后穴也抽紧了，嫩肉缠上阴茎，像是不想让那玩意离开一样的包裹挤压上来来。  
大公不得不倒吸了一口气，濒临射精的快感催促着他进一步在后穴内驰骋。他松开口，舔去从乳首上淌下的血液。  
仅仅是这一点血液不足以给双方超越射精的快感，大公的目标转移到了心脏所在的位置。牙齿贴上去便感觉到皮肉下方激烈的鼓动。在后穴内抽插的频率也随着这节奏而加快了速度，对血的高潮的渴望让他忽视了一件事。  
原本垂在床边的尾部此时翘了起来，在他的视线外绕到了他的背后。自从发现尾甲成了为自己的身体一部分之后，Alter便尝试着用这玩意做些懒得用手去做的事。卷个水杯过来自然不在话下，更精细的事有时也能做到。在身体被卷入情欲狂潮而失去主导权的这个时候，Alter伸出舌头舔舔干燥的嘴唇，他不由得想用尾巴试试新的体验。  
不带温度的甲壳质感贴上他的后穴的时候，吸血之王的牙齿刚刚陷入心脏上方的肌肤中。鲜血滋润了他的喉咙，随之而来的属于生命的鼓动让他的一切感官都随之麻痹起来。在后穴内抽插的阴茎挺入到最深处，颤抖着将精液灌入灼热的甬道中。同等的高潮也侵袭了被吸血的一方。前所未有的快感让Alter的头脑一片空白，贴在下腹上的肉刃将精液吐在两个人的小腹和胸前。他眯起眼，看着吸血之王伏在自己身上，因为高潮而陷入半失神状态的样子。正是看准这个时候，尾甲的尖端破开吸血之王的后穴，挤进甬道里。  
剧烈的疼痛让大公瞬间清醒过来。水色的眼瞳危险的眯起，反手握住插进后穴的尾甲强行拔了出来。  
他俯下身，牙齿在Alter脖颈上的血管上划过。  
“如果不是因为这个有趣的臣下的话，吾真应该把你变成一具干尸。”  
尽管没有彻底得手，蓝发的英灵还是扬起了嘴角。  
“你还没试过，怎么知道就不喜欢。”  
单手掐住他的脖子，大公用力把床上的英灵扔向门边。  
“滚！不要让余再看到你。”  
门随着大公的意志而打开，同时魔力构筑的华丽衣装已经覆盖在他的身上。  
感受到危机的瞬间，Alter也让皮甲包裹上自己的身体，紧接着他便重重的撞在门外的墙上。  
门关闭之前，吸血之王以复杂的神情站在门边。  
“离开余的视线，狂阶的房间不欢迎你。走开，Alter库丘林。”


	4. Chapter 4

[FGO][术阶库丘林x 库丘林Alter]Chaldean Days 3

他是那么与众不同，独一无二；但他们的灵魂又属于同一个核心，即便被错位的齿轮绞合出不一样的音调，最终依旧归于一个热情的和弦。

始终都像心里悬着点什么东西放不下，德鲁伊在确定想见的家伙没有受到召唤出战之后踱过公用的大厅，来到狂阶的房门口。  
举起的手指还没来得及在门板上落下，沉重的木门便在他面前唰的一声完全敞开。接着一个黑色的身影跌跌撞撞地从里面摔了出来，与他撞个满怀，沉重的力道连带着他一起滑坐在地板上。  
趴在身上的家伙没穿着最外层的魔术武装，不然自己非被扎成漏勺不可，德鲁伊不无庆幸地想。虽说不知道因为什么，这家伙会这么跌出来倒也省了自己些麻烦，刚才还在烦恼该怎么叫他出来的问题不用他再进一步思考便自行解决。  
“……该叫你什么……Alter可以吧？”  
对方没说话，他也就当他默认。  
从大敞四开的门里走出来的男人居高临下地看着跌在一起的两名英灵。  
“离开余的视线，狂阶的房间不欢迎你。走开，库丘林Alter。”  
弗拉德大公看向他们的眼神中流露出复杂的情绪。  
愤怒？简直满得可以将空气都燃烧起来，德鲁伊清晰地感受到被灼烧的痛楚。但还有别的什么隐藏在那愤怒之下。  
蓝发的魔术师勾起嘴角。  
“既然这样就让我带走好了，你没什么意见吧。”  
狂阶的房门在他面前咣的一声巨响关了起来。  
维持着笑容咂咂嘴，没听说弗拉德大公的脾气如此不好，这家伙到底干了什么把他惹毛到这程度？  
趴在身上的家伙懒懒地爬了起来，就算被这么没面子地扔出来也看不出丝毫恼怒的情绪，甚至还隐约能够看到嘴角微微上翘了几乎难以察觉的角度。  
“带路吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是说要去你那？”  
“这么爽快真是出乎意料。”  
不自觉地面对这家伙，说话就直白了起来。德鲁伊从地上站起身，掸了掸裤子上并不存在的灰尘。  
对方耸耸肩膀。  
“问你自己就知道了吧。”  
想想也对，但从Alter嘴里说出这话来总觉得似乎又不太合理。  
“你……”  
想了想把后半句咽了回去，在进一步了解这家伙之前，他并不想冒不必要的风险。毕竟从本源上来说，Alter终究还是由那个女人的执念借由圣杯的魔力创造出的伪物，硬要说的话只能说跟库丘林这个英灵本质上只是有些许相似的地方，算不上同一人。以自己的习惯来推断对方的想法终究还是不可取的，说什么“问你自己就知道了”，这家伙莫非是故意的么。  
“算了，总不能把你丢着不管。”  
转身的时候余光瞄到Alter半裸的上半身，星星点点浓淡不一的绯色印记遍布其上。总算是大约明白了点什么，德鲁伊摇摇头，虽然自己在这方面也没什么好指摘对方的，但至少不会这么轻易就暴露在人前。  
一路上盼望着不要碰到什么人，结果迎面走过来枪阶的凯尔特后辈只能说自己幸运值还是不太够。  
面对迪卢姆多探寻的目光，德鲁伊咳嗽了一声用拇指指了指背后。  
“这两天我先回工房，有事到那去找我。”  
然后也没给后辈提出问题的机会，带着跟在背后的家伙快步逃掉了。  
还好直到回到工房也没再遇到其他人，蓝发的德鲁伊在心里默默松了口气。肩膀明显塌下来，接着从背后搭上他肩膀的手掌近乎让他跳起来。  
瞬间出现在德鲁伊手中的橡木杖顶上了Alter的下颌，杖头的顶端陷进颈窝，压在喉管上。  
后背撞上门板，退到无处可去的狂战士举起了双手以表示自己的无害。  
“如果带我来是为了跟我干一架的话大可不必在这里，还是说只有在自己的工房才有胆量挑战一个狂战士？我记忆中的‘自己’似乎不是这么胆怯的家伙。”  
“作为一个Berserker，你的话超乎寻常的多。”  
“如果不是那个有点鲁莽的后辈的话，我也觉得自己应该更寡言一点。”  
垂下的右手按在橡木杖上，试图将顶在喉咙上的杖头推开。掌心中传来的沉重力量让他不禁暗暗吃了一惊。能够与他角力的Caster可以说是前所未有，但考虑到手持法杖的家伙本职是个Lancer的话倒也不是不能够理解。  
“干了些多余的事啊，那家伙。”  
德鲁伊皱起眉，略微有那么点后悔，早知不应该让那小子去狂阶房间找人，谁知道这个好像觉醒了什么东西的狂战士会干出些什么不靠谱的事来——比如被大公从狂阶地盘上扔出来。  
“多余吗？我倒不那么觉得。”  
Alter自然是不会知道德鲁里心里打的小算盘，对他来说，一个能够与自己势均力敌的Caster是个有趣的对象，有放手一战的乐趣。  
陡然加强的力道传递到了握着法杖的双手上。  
橡木杖无法再抵着Alter的喉咙，但亦不会离开脖颈的皮肤。  
“作为一个Caster，你似乎比其他人稍微有趣点，跟我玩玩怎么样？”  
骨质的尖刺缠绕上Alter的双腿，逼着德鲁伊不得不退后几步拉开两人间的距离，手中的橡木杖也离开了对方的脖颈。  
熟悉的魔枪随着魔力的涌动浮现在Alter的手中，猩红的多股枪尖缠绕着不祥的诅咒，在德鲁伊的眼中却变成了另一种怀念的魅力。  
“最相近的大概也就是这一点了吧。”  
魔力开始在法杖上凝聚，原初伦文字随着指尖的滑动在空气中燃烧起来。  
Alter无暇继续追问德鲁伊所谓的“这一点”指的是什么，一团火球已经朝着他迎面扑来。  
闪身躲开火球，随着火球直逼面门的橡木杖擦着他的脸颊飞过，转头之际，灼烧的疼痛在他的皮肤上扩散开来。  
舔舔嘴角，皮肉烧焦的苦味弥漫在味蕾上，不用摸也知道右脸颊上的皮肤肯定已经被火焰烙下骇人的伤口。Alter一点都不想知道自己此刻看起来有多么惊悚。  
将魔术与近战结合在一起的对手他不是没有遇到过，记忆中的也算在内——即便是借来的也是他的记忆，唯一的——能够运用得如此熟练的却并不多见。  
不愧是“自己”。  
执念灌入圣杯的原型。  
无法撼动的最耀眼的英灵。  
不使出全力的话，搞不好会被干掉也说不一定。少见的危机感让Alter的战斗欲愈发燃烧起来，飞舞的魔枪比起刚刚交手时提升了不止一个力道与速度。  
这么想的不只是他一个人而已。以橡木杖接下的劈砍震得德鲁伊虎口发麻，数次短兵相交之后，贴在身上的里衣被汗水浸得湿透。尽管并没有表现在脸上，但他比谁都清楚，继续拖下去的话，即便是在自己的工房内，耐力上的劣势也会将自己逼上死地。  
如果手里有枪的话——一瞬间的遗憾略过脑海。  
举起法杖的同时手指在空中快速划出三道符文，伴随着手指的动作，口中默念起符文的名称。十二枚火球分成三个阶段以各自不同的速度袭向狂战士的身体。被魔枪刺中的火球来不及炸裂便被甩往另一个方向袭来的红炎。  
震耳欲聋的炸裂声摇撼着Alter周身的空气，却无法给持枪的英灵带来一丝擦伤。扬起的嘴角上挂着挑衅的笑容。  
虽说是试探，也有些做过头了的感觉，但看着眼神逐渐被狂气所笼罩的Alter，想要现在停手好像也不太现实。  
速战速决是唯一的选择，德鲁伊可不想在自己的工房内被击败。  
手指的移动速度加快了，被一口气全部解放的18原初伦文字震荡着空气。皮肤上甚至能够感到轻微的刺痛，这是饱含着魔力的伦文字在构成无限接近魔法的大魔术时释放出的细微魔力。察觉到此的Alter迅速后退数十步，脱离开德鲁伊的攻击范围——刚刚的交手过程中他认为的攻击范围。  
“大神刻印（Ochd deug Odin）！”  
笼罩了魔术工房的魔力猛烈地炸裂开来。狂风席卷着魔力构成的火焰将施术者以外的空间完全笼罩在其中。这是除非脱离开一座城池的距离，不然绝对无法回避的对城范围的大魔术。而看似无边无际的魔术工房对于身处其中的从者来说，仿佛会被魔术撕裂一般地震荡起来。  
无处躲避，甚至连减少损伤都做不到，只能将袭来的烈风尽数承受。  
恣意肆虐过的炽烈风暴过后，一片狼藉的魔术工房内已经分辨不出原本的样貌。树木也好，草地也罢，尽数被摧残殆尽。残枝断叶落在干涸的水道内，将空空如也的曲折缝隙填满。  
然而全身遍布着焦黑伤痕的狂战士依然矗立在荒芜的大地上。  
“连我都要钦佩你的战斗能力了，将原初符文都用在强化身体上带来的收益高到超出我预期的地步。到底是那个女人的执念造成的还是圣杯的力量？”  
落在地上的枯叶因为水分被高温蒸发掉而在鞋子踩上去的时候发出干脆的声音。勉强抬起左眼皮看向德鲁伊的眼神中流露出些许不甘。  
走近了才发现狂战士仅仅是靠着撑在地上的魔枪才没有倒下，连站立都极为勉强的身体无法聚集起足够让伤口恢复的魔力，烧灼过后的伤口虽然被凝固的血液填补了创面，但清洁起来恐怕会有更多的麻烦。  
德鲁伊扶住了Alter摇摇欲坠的肩膀，对方理所当然一样的把全身的重量都压在了他的手臂上。  
这种耍赖的时候倒是和枪阶的自己非常相似——他可不会承认这一点在自己身上也时不时表现出来。  
倚着他慢慢坐在地上的狂战士动了动嘴唇，被烧伤的喉咙还无法将词句完整组合在一起。  
德鲁伊不得不低下头，将耳朵凑近对方的嘴唇。  
“搞成……样子……你……总要付……点责任……”  
好不容易从漏气的喉管发出的声音里拼凑出完整的句子，德鲁伊挑挑眉，忍住了拿法杖揍这个重伤号的冲动。  
烧焦的草地不是个好地方，但等他重建完工房大概这家伙就需要从召唤阵里面再出来一次了。更何况刚刚发动过大魔术的自己也暂时没力气把这地方重建一遍。  
凑合用风吹出一小块干净土地，手掌按上去的泥土逐渐复苏起来。嫩绿的幼芽钻出土壤，细细密密地铺成一张柔软的草垫。  
将重伤的英灵搬到草垫上，自己在旁边坐下，明明连手指都动不了的家伙竟然还把头贴在了自己的腿边上。  
手指抚上Alter的脸颊，粗糙的触感让德鲁伊皱了皱眉。  
俯下身将嘴唇贴上对方的，微微分开的唇瓣毫无保留地接受了侵入的舌头。饱含魔力的津液通过纠缠的唇舌间进入狂战士的身体，将被灼烧过的皮肤迅速修复到战斗之前的样貌。  
魔力的流失同样也反馈到了德鲁伊的身上。手指下的皮肤恢复平滑的同时，轻微的头晕让他不得不暂停这个不包含丝毫欲望，纯粹的功能性的吻。  
躺在草垫上的Alter睁开双眼，恢复了生气的赤瞳追随着德鲁伊撩起长发的手指，停留在因为接吻而湿润的嘴唇上。  
魔力还远远不够，甚至不足以支撑他自行离开这处工房。  
他舔舔嘴唇，残留在上面的津液中的魔力让他不禁渴求更多。  
想要的就去夺取，这是刻印在他的记忆中的行动准则。  
抬起的手臂尽管无力，但并没有受到德鲁伊的拒绝。随着搭在颈后的手指再一次低下头，吻上逐渐恢复热度的嘴唇。主动分开的唇瓣迎上他的舌头，齿间刮擦着他的舌面，像是在向他索要更多。Alter的舌头很快加入了牙齿的行动，用舌尖舔过他的舌底，让他进入得更深，并且含住他的舌尖吮吸起来。  
对于德鲁伊来说，这是种很微妙的体验。能够感觉出Alter熟知接吻的技巧，该怎样使用舌头与牙齿来让自己快乐。但嘴唇的触感上又略显生涩，舔吻的节奏像是在努力模仿什么，与那对技巧的熟知程度似乎存在着微妙的不协调感。  
这个家伙，莫非身体与记忆还没有统一起来？  
事实证明与Alter接吻的时候走神不是什么好主意。  
术阶魔力储备量的优势转化为了弥补狂战士身体损耗的充沛食粮。魔力恢复到足够身体移动的时候，Alter抬起胳膊按住了德鲁伊的后颈，一个翻身将彼此的位置掉了个个，明显大了一码的健壮躯体压制住对方，凭借力量与体位上的优势让更加专注于技巧的德鲁伊一时动弹不得。  
嘴唇分开的时候牵出湿润的银丝，扬起的嘴角上满满的都是得意的笑容。  
有点想打击一下这笑容的念头冒出来，德鲁伊眯起眼。  
“比起刚被召唤的时候似乎真的是有了活着的感觉，即便是圣杯造出的伪物，只要沾上了这个灵魂似乎就很难一直死气沉沉的，该说不愧是‘我’吗。”  
“伪物伪物的叫着，听起来真让人不爽。我和那家伙不是同一个人，你不要搞错了。”  
不知道该说是在闹脾气还是真的就是这么想的，Alter的反应虽然算不上特别激烈，但眉眼中流露出一丝不容易置疑的认真。  
即便如此，德鲁伊还是忍不住想要逗他。  
“那么和我也不是同一个人了？我和枪阶的家伙可是货真价实的同属一个灵魂。”  
“随你怎么想，反正不要把我和那家伙弄混就行。”  
就算是想要搞混也很难做到吧，枪阶的英灵可是在第一次见到Alter之后便对那双目测高达10公分的细高跟咂舌不已。一面说着怎么可能踩着那种东西在战斗中高速移动，一面瞄着其他穿着高跟鞋的女性英灵陷入沉思。  
搞不好是在反思自己是不是真的有连自己都不曾察觉的对高跟鞋有着特殊喜好的真实内心也说不一定。  
这两个人，当然德鲁伊自己其实也应该算在内，说是互为表里也不算错。那个麻烦的女人倒是的的确确抓住了名为库丘林的灵魂的一部分，创造出了心目中的狂王，虽然好巧不巧的，刚好是灵魂中最黑暗的一部分——谁说光之子不能有阴暗面呢。  
见对方能够自由行动了，德鲁伊抬起手撑住了试图再一次贴近的胸膛。  
“既然能动了就让我起来，把工房恢复之后应该你的体力也能借由这里的魔力恢复到完备状态。”  
不满的撇撇嘴，露出唇边的犬齿像是随时准备要在被他禁锢在身下的英灵身上留下印记一样摩擦了几下。  
“明明还有比那更直接的方法吧。”  
说着故意用下体擦过德鲁伊的裤裆，瞬间绷紧的胸膛将敏感的身体反应暴露给不老实的英灵。战斗的余热还在舔舐着彼此的躯体，无法熄灭的高温渴求着另一种肉体上的抚慰。  
最敏感的部位受到直接的刺激让德鲁伊的呼吸停滞了一瞬，被挑衅的感觉让他不由自主地想要推开压在身上的家伙，给他的头一法杖，好好教训他一顿。  
这感觉其实挺矛盾的。一方面他裤裆里的家伙已经明显地把里衣顶出了一个凸起，他也不是什么洁身自好禁欲自持的苦行者，想做的时候就做才是他一贯的准则；另一方面，他又不想让Alter这么轻易就达到目的，面对这种嚣张的家伙总让他想给对方点苦头吃。  
这么想着，他心里拿了个主意，抬起胳膊拉下Alter的颈子，把嘴唇凑上去，在上面最显眼的红色印记上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
虽然没有立刻躲开，但被咬了的家伙嘴里还是发出了嘶的抽气声。  
“喂，你真的咬啊。”  
有力的手指钳住德鲁伊的下颌，阻止他进一步用力在那上面留下更深刻的齿印。  
“让我猜猜之前留下这个印子的人是谁，弗拉德大公？”  
“是又怎样？”  
Alter歪着头，手指摸着牙齿留下的凹凸不平的咬痕。之前嵌入皮肤肌理间的咬伤一直贯通到血管，只要大公再多用一分力的话，足以将脖颈上的大片皮肉一起撕扯下来，露出那下面不易扯断的筋骨。之后与德鲁伊之间的较量显然对伤口的愈合不会起到任何正面作用，倒是由对方的吻分享给他的魔力填补了皮肤下的孔洞，却不足以消除残留的疼痛。而德鲁伊故意地在那依旧钝痛着的血痕上咬了一口，即便没有咬穿皮肤，也成功唤起了Alter对那疼痛的记忆，与伴随着疼痛的到来一并点燃的异样的欲望。  
被吸血鬼之吻催动起情欲就像是在血液中扎根繁衍的病毒一样，会在适时的时候破土而出，肆虐过携带者的肉体与精神。  
看向德鲁伊的眼神中渐渐渗入了狂热的气息。  
而蓝发的法师却已经从血液沸腾的状态中冷静下来。  
被扭曲的灵魂创造出的英灵终究只是一张白纸，即便拥有与本体共同的记忆，但那并不属于这个全新灵魂的记忆太容易被扭曲，被抹去，替换上完全不同的，属于这个全新的灵魂的记忆。人格上终究还是有所区别，没有人能够凭借记忆便复制另一个人，总会夹杂进自己歪曲的成分，其区别不过是歪曲的程度而已。而Alter，大约只有战斗的本性被保留了下来。宛如一张白纸的英灵能够接受一切事物，被一切事物所影响，最终变成周遭希望他成为的样子，就像现在，此刻，他所做的一样。  
按上Alter赤裸的胸膛的手掌传来不容置疑的力道，推拒着他，迫使他翻身坐在了地上。他以为接下来会如他所愿，这个主动吻了他的家伙会和他来一场让彼此都舒服的性事，就像之前的弗拉德大公那样。但德鲁伊却从草甸上站起身，掸掸衣服上的土屑，手指在空中舞动着，口中默诵起符文。  
魔力构成的废墟逐渐苏醒过来。翻倒的土块重新填满裸露出底土层的孔洞，折断的林木直立起来，断口仿佛从来不曾存在过一样。由魔力浇筑的工房重新随着原初符文的书写构筑起来，仿佛能够听到嘤嘤鸟鸣的森林，潺潺隽永的溪流，柔软得可以席地而睡的草甸。德鲁伊将古凯尔特的风光搬入了自己的工房，或者说，他的工房本就该如此。  
被无声拒绝的英灵坐在草甸上，目力所及的一切都曾经出现在他的“记忆”中。“他”曾经在这片土地上驰骋过，战斗过。为守护它而生，亦因守护它而亡。他的记忆如此告诉他，清晰，却又毫无实感。Alter的脸上一瞬间流露出迷茫的神色。尽管转瞬即逝却没有逃开德鲁伊的眼睛。  
“你应该记得这里。”  
“我也觉得自己应该记得这里……”  
然后他看到德鲁伊微微扬起嘴角，莫名地心里打个突，有什么类似警钟的声音响了起来。  
“那你一定记得那条满是肥美的鱼的小河。”  
是有这么回事，他记得就在那片树林边上，迎着早晨太阳的方向走一小会就能看到。河里的鱼很多，而且不怎么机灵，特别的好抓。天气热的时候他总会带上几个兄弟到那纳凉顺便抓几条鱼回去烤了当下酒菜。  
看他努力回忆的样子，德鲁伊的笑意更加深了。  
“想起来的话就去那抓几条鳟鱼回来。你害我错过了迪卢做的晚餐，我可不想饿肚子。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“如果不是你的话，我本来应该已经美餐了一顿，现在正躺在那家伙的床上。”  
Alter正在思考为什么是自己害对方没饭吃的问题时，德鲁伊已经把装鱼的竹篓塞到他手里，催着他去河边抓鱼。  
六条鱼没让他费什么功夫，他甚至觉得是不是德鲁伊的魔术让这条河里的鳟鱼变得更蠢了。从河边回来的时候德鲁伊已经指挥曲曲折折的藤蔓编成吊床挂在两棵树之间，旁边有座用山毛榉盖的小木屋。空地中央点起了一小堆火，旁边零散的放着几根树枝。见到他拿着竹篓回来便招呼他在火边坐下，把鱼穿在树枝上，插进火堆里烤起来。  
Alter安静地看着德鲁伊做这些事。魔力构筑的工房内模拟出了真实的夜空，不知道是不是心理作用，他甚至感觉到了一丝夜晚的凉意。往火堆边凑近了些，烤鳟鱼的香味渐渐飘进他的鼻子。  
莫名的有点怀念的感觉。  
德鲁伊从火堆里拈出一根插着鱼的树枝，烤得焦黄的鱼皮上泛着油脂的光泽。对着手中的烤鱼吹吹气，一口咬下去，又迅速地挪开嘴。显然是被烤鱼烫了舌头，又拼命地对着鱼吹气。  
简直难以想象刚刚这家伙还用大魔术把自己轰得爬不起来。

把最后一条烤鱼的鱼刺连同树枝一起丢进火堆里，溅起一阵噼噼啪啪的火星。德鲁伊站起身，朝木屋的方向走了两步。突然想起什么似的，停住脚，转身用手指了指吊床。  
“你睡那。”  
然后没等Alter抗议就关上了木屋门。  
有那么一瞬间，Alter想冲过去一脚踹烂那木头门，拽住那家伙的衣领问他到底想干什么。把自己从狂阶那带过来；打了一架，差点把自己轰成渣；补了点象征性的魔力，好歹没让自己回召唤阵；吃了顿晚饭。不管是谁都会觉得下一步就该把魔力补满的时候，那家伙竟然让自己去睡吊床。  
以为三条烤鱼就能打发老子吗？！  
忿忿不平的英灵看了看门，又看了看自己已经抬起来的脚，咬咬牙最后还是放了下来，转身走到吊床边爬了上去。

所谓的森林事实上算不上真正的野外，夜晚的温度维持在正常的室温，睡在吊床上也不会觉得冷，但晃来晃去的吊床终究还是比不上柔软的床垫来得舒服，鬼知道他会不会一翻身就掉个个滚到地上去。不过这不代表他会心甘情愿跑到这种地方睡吊床，尤其是旁边的木屋里有个明显会是个能让他很舒服的家伙和一张看起来极其柔软的床。  
得想办法搞定这家伙，闭上眼睛之前，Alter有点郁闷外加一分期待地想。

结果不管他有没有想到以最小牺牲来放倒德鲁伊的方法，在这之后的相当一段时间他都无暇顾及这方面的问题。频繁被召唤出战让Alter的体力消耗不小，每天几乎都是回到德鲁伊的工房就爬上吊床睡得死沉，转天又被召唤去战场。两个人见了面也就是打个招呼的程度，话说不上两句，微微摇晃的吊床上就已经发出阵阵鼾声。  
看着这个由自己人性中最暴虐的一面汇聚而成的英灵展现出这样无防备的姿态，德鲁伊挥挥手让森林里的光线暗下来。  
到底也是被作为狂战士召唤的英灵，本身能力再怎么不消耗魔力也抗拒不了狂化带来大幅的能力提升以及与之对等的魔力消耗量。等价交换的残酷性在狂战士身上体现得格外明显。作为术阶被召唤的自己从来就没有过魔力不足的时候——不算半个月前发动大神刻印那一次，那是规则外，破例；枪阶的家伙也整天一副魔力充足的样子，说要补魔都没人信那种。倒是这家伙，平时对别人爱答不理的样子，该不会是在尽量减少魔力消耗吧？  
伸手摸了摸Alter散开的头发，意料之外的，手腕被对方抓在手里。  
“还以为已经睡着了，原来是在装睡吗？”  
试着抽回手臂却发现明明只是睡眼惺忪的家伙却抓得更紧了，只能放任他继续抓着。  
“本来睡着了，被你吵醒了。”  
嘴里咕哝着，Alter展开身体，抻了个懒腰，引得吊床一阵颤颤巍巍地摇起来。  
“喂喂，我可是很体贴的让光都暗下来了。”  
半睁的眼睛又合了起来，像是喜欢上了摇来摇去的感觉一样，打算就着这节奏继续睡下去，但手里还抓着德鲁伊不放。  
“说什么体贴，明明让我在这种地方睡了半个月。”  
其实本来可以回狂阶那边的吧。德鲁伊心里想着，但没有说出口。就算是弗拉德大公把他赶出来也就是气在一时，总不会见到他就打起来，彻底不让他踏进狂阶的房间半步。  
“你不喜欢？我倒觉得这里挺舒服的，又安静，空气也清新。”  
“算不上讨厌，但你那小破屋子里面看起来更舒服一点。”  
半个月来德鲁伊一直在等着Alter对吊床忍无可忍找自己抗议，甚至直接踹开门爬上自己的床，然而没想到他竟然毫无动静。当然半个月来频繁出战耗尽了他的体力也是事实，但一句抗议都没有还是有些出乎他的预料。  
“还以为你会自己闯进去，本体的道德品行竟然没有丢掉？”  
Alter懒洋洋地抬起眼皮盯着他的脸一会儿，确定他只是在提问，并不是在讽刺自己之后又合起了眼。  
“每天都被榨干了一样，躺在草皮上也能睡着，就无所谓了。”  
“只是这样？”  
“只是这样。”  
德鲁伊叹了口气，该说意外的没心机么，搞得好像自己在算计对方一样。  
“明天不用出战了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
半个月的活动期结束足够让Alter休息个一两周，直到下次活动期间应该有段空档时间让他调整一阵子。  
“那跟我去枪阶那边一趟，迪卢说要做面包，我想拿点过来。”  
“嗯。”  
均匀的呼吸声，说着说着又睡着了的家伙。德鲁伊抽回手，把光线调得再暗一些才回去小木屋里。

转天德鲁伊推开房门走出来刚好看到趴在吊床上故意让吊床晃来晃去，尾巴还在随着吊床的节奏摆动的Alter。  
其实还挺舒服的吧，那家伙看起来明明是一副很享受的样子。  
见他走出屋，狂战士从吊床上跳下来。  
“去拿面包？”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
“迪卢的话，是那个蜂蜜味道的小子？”  
德鲁伊楞了一下，一时没反应过来蜂蜜味道是怎么回事。因为太习惯于那个味道反而忘记了那是迪卢姆多被赋予的能力。  
“是啊，那小子烤的面包都带着蜂蜜味，超乎寻常的好吃。你是怎么知道……”  
“剑阶的那小子就是蜂蜜的味道，枪阶的也应该有吧。”  
那小子，在枪阶的房间大闹了一场之后果然去找Alter了嘛。  
一点都没有自己是始作俑者的自觉的魔术师决定还是不要把真相告诉对方比较好。

Alter走进枪阶房间的时候着实让在场的枪兵们都吓了一跳，有的甚至瞬间武装了起来。似乎是很享受别人会产生这种反应，他得意地扬起嘴角，扫视了一番紧张起来的英灵们。  
橡木杖准确无误地落在他头上，没有用力，但橡木本身的重量还是足够在他头上留下个红印子。  
“别闹事，不然面包没你的份。”  
“啧。”

带着Alter出现在迪卢姆多的房间倒是没有给屋主带来太多惊讶，大概是前些天从狂阶房间出来刚好被他撞见的缘故。与此同时，德鲁伊还从他的表情中看出一丝紧张的情绪，尽管是在竭力掩饰着，但抿起的嘴唇还是将他的心情出卖给了对方。原因倒是不难想到，但德鲁伊决定不说破他，让这个后辈自己去解决就好。  
寒暄完之后两个人在沙发上坐下，Alter倚着他盘起腿坐在了旁边。  
“再过会才会烤好，御子殿下先等一下吧。”  
空气中弥漫着烤面包的香气，勾引他们的味蕾和食欲。迪卢姆多端上的麦酒带来的缓解作用微乎其微。  
像是被香气勾走了魂一样，Alter咋着麦酒，贴着德鲁伊，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。看他这个样子，屋主流露出好奇的神色，对德鲁伊眨眨眼。对方装作没看见，一脸无辜的表情，目不斜视，专心于杯里的酒。

拿着刚烤好的面包从枪阶的房间出来往回走，Alter试了几次都没能从德鲁伊手里把面包袋子顺走，只好乖乖跟着。  
“我还以为你会留在那。”  
快到工房的时候，Alter问，德鲁伊耸耸肩膀。  
“为什么这么想？”  
“那小子挺有趣的，有好闻的味道，如果是我的话不会什么都不做。”  
德鲁伊打开房门走进去，然后确保门在Alter背后关好。  
“到底是谁告诉我你是个对什么都没兴趣的家伙，让我想起来的话一定要揍那家伙一顿。”  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
总不能说，没考虑好怎么处理Alter的问题所以不能像以前一样几乎住到枪阶房间去吧。  
“魔术师留在自己的工房不是理所当然的么？”  
这种理由也能胡诌出来，他简直想给自己多烤一块肉当作奖励了。  
Alter脸上流露出怀疑的神色，但德鲁伊没给他提问的机会。  
“你说好闻的味道，难不成伦文字连嗅觉都加强了吗？”  
“也许？我怎么知道。”  
这次轮到德鲁伊的好奇心被勾了起来。  
“那小子是什么味道？”  
“嗯——蜂蜜，木头，还有……你的味道。”  
说着Alter凑近德鲁伊的后颈嗅了嗅，像是在确认一样。  
温热的鼻息扫过他的耳际，被对方的气息完全包围的德鲁伊忍住缩脖子的条件反射，急走了几步，拉开两人间的距离。  
扑了个空的狂战士不满地‘啧’了一声。这已经是德鲁伊不知道第几次不着痕迹的躲开他的明显挑逗，再得不了手他就真想打晕了对方来硬的了。  
“面包配烤肉怎么样？”  
抗议的句子还没来得及脱离舌尖，Alter的肚子不争气的对食物产生了反应。  
食欲也是欲望的一部分。

佐餐的麦酒是德鲁伊自己酿的，和枪兵后辈那边的带点蜂蜜味的麦酒不太一样，口感更烈一些。棕黑色的液体沿着食道滑下去整个人就会渐渐温暖起来。即便是只撒了粗盐的烤肉配上刚出炉的面包也香气四溢，被食欲诱惑的两个人暂时把彼此都在纠结的问题放在了一边，优先满足口腹之欲。  
酒足饭饱之后问题又绕回了原点，Alter决定不再兜圈子。虽然他也没打算兜圈子，但几次都被对方回避掉也让他意识到不强硬起来就只能在这蹭吊床。  
把喝干的酒杯放在草地上，狂战士凑到德鲁伊身边，两只手撑在对方的腿两侧，整个人就贴了上去。  
难得的这一次对方没躲开，反而抬手圈住他的腰，任由他分开双腿坐在自己腿上。  
“吃饱了总觉得想运动一下。”  
声音因为欲望而变得低哑，Alter双臂环上德鲁伊的后颈，低头凑到他的耳边，带着些许酒气的吐息摩挲着对方的耳际。褪掉手甲的手指在颈后恰到好处的按摩让德鲁伊微微直起脖颈，方便狂战士更恣意地搜寻敏感点。  
德鲁伊微微勾起嘴角，Alter的态度与之前第一次跟着自己来到工房的时候有了明显的不同。如果说那时候只是因为好奇而玩闹的话，现在从对方眼中与呼吸中吐露出的欲望几乎连他也一同燃烧起来。认真起来的狂战士半裸露的胸膛隔着一层薄薄的布料贴着他的胸前摩擦，啃咬上他的耳垂的力道刚刚好让德鲁伊感到轻微的疼痛而又不至于流血。调动了全身的感官来挑逗对方的样子充满了致命的诱惑力。  
难怪连那个一贯冷静的弗拉德大公都会被他拐上床，发觉这么想的自己心中掺进了一丝别样的情绪让德鲁伊的心里打个突。  
他的溜神自然是没有逃过试图摸清他每一丝反应的狂战士。贴在他脖颈上的嘴唇突然用力吮吸起来，麻痒与钝痛同时把一时陷入莫名情绪的德鲁伊拉了回神。  
“喂，我的技术不至于烂到让你睡着吧！”  
耷拉下去的嘴角传达出显而易见的不满，德鲁伊禁不住笑起来。  
被他笑得发毛，Alter埋首到他的颈边没轻没重地咬了一口。  
“好了好了，你想让我一身吻痕的出去见人么。不知道还以为我去和弗拉德大公打了一炮。”  
“那至少让我知道到底你想要干什么！”  
终于止住笑意的德鲁伊抬手捏了捏对方的脸颊。被他扯得变形的英俊脸庞上有了愠怒的情绪。  
手指插入不知什么时候散乱开的长发，德鲁伊按着Alter的后脑让对方的额头抵上自己的。  
“当然是——干你啊。”  
抱怨的词句卡在喉咙里来不及说出口就被堵了回去，惊讶、惊喜以及疑惑混杂在一起，蓝发的狂战士甚至找不到词句表达此时的心情。好在德鲁伊这次没有怎么为难他，贴上来的嘴唇终于越过补充魔力的限制，仅仅是因为欲望而索取对方的津液。  
决不能让这个家伙知道其实自己也渴望这种程度的碰触许久了。天知道他多少次想从吊床上把这家伙揪下来扔到木屋的床上干到他声音嘶哑得叫不出声来。  
终于获得许可的狂战士不打算浪费好不容易得到的机会，借着自己的力量优势将德鲁伊直接按倒在了草地上。  
不等对方开口要求，消散开来的魔力之后，完全赤裸的躯体便贴上了德鲁伊的。  
也许是因为一贯事不关己的态度或者别的什么原因，德鲁伊一直有种Alter会体温偏低的错觉，所以隔着布料感受到那具躯体的热度的时候让他不自觉的发出舒适的喘息声，而身下草甸的凉意似乎更加重了他对体温的敏感程度。  
饱含欲望的气息再一次落在他的脖颈上，Alter似乎很喜欢在他的锁骨延伸到耳际的位置嗅来嗅去，时不时用舌头和牙齿在上面留下潮湿的印迹。  
总觉得像只大型的猫科动物一样。  
和一直以来的称号完全不同，就算是Alter也享有“库丘林（库兰的猛犬）”这个名字，但比起猛犬，他的种种反应都更像那种平时懒洋洋地趴在什么地方打盹，必要时才突然暴起一击致命的大猫。  
“喂你再不自己脱我就动手了。”  
这么说着，Alter已经抓起了德鲁伊胸前半透明的布料。  
即便是比看起来要坚韧许多的材质也禁不住他这种没有分毫留手的撕扯，随着布料裂开的声音，魔力武装的上半身已经化作挂在胳膊上的碎布。德鲁伊无奈地摇摇头，让身上其余的武装随着那些碎布一起融入构筑工房的魔力中。  
“记得下次动手之前先说一声，魔力可是很宝贵的。”  
“在你这个满是魔力的工房里？”  
Alter撇撇嘴。大概德鲁伊的工房是整个加勒底魔力最充裕的地方之一，这也是半个月来狂战士每次出战后都选择回到这里的原因之一，虽然这仅占了全部理由中极其微弱的一部分。  
就着对方跨坐在自己身上的姿势，德鲁伊抬手捏了Alter的腰一把。  
扭着腰躲开他的手的动作刚巧让臀部蹭着已经抬头的分身，德鲁伊打个颤，深吸了口气。而对方似乎是觉得被半勃起的阴茎摩擦臀缝的感觉非常舒服，继续扭动着身体在那上面蹭来蹭去，顺带着用自己的肉刃在德鲁伊的小腹上摩擦，将半透明的体液涂抹在那上面。而他的屁股上也不比对方的小腹上干净到哪去。德鲁伊的阴茎在他的挑逗下完全挺立起来，前液沿着龟头顶端的小孔淌下来，被这个动来动去的家伙自己蹭在结实的臀部上，挺翘的弧线因为那上面的体液而愈发显得色情。  
如果能够更加精准的控制光线的话，德鲁伊简直想给这个家伙打个聚光灯。只要对方主动骑上去的话，他不觉得会有什么人能够拒绝这种挑逗。  
并非是刻意算计过的技巧，仅仅是纯粹的遵循本能，让欲望带动着足以用完美形容的肉体探寻最纯粹的快感，而这份毫不遮掩的欲望足以点燃任何人，将对方拉入情欲的狂潮与他一同燃烧殆尽。  
口干舌燥的感觉。德鲁伊吞了下唾液，探出唇边的舌头原本只是想润湿嘴唇，却被俯下身的狂战士含进嘴里，在舌面和齿间逗弄起来。  
难得会在激烈的吻中舌根发酸，德鲁伊意识到自己再不做点什么的话就会被这个家伙完全占据掉主动。  
攀在Alter腰间的手向下探寻，触摸到湿滑的臀缝，指尖上的些许体液仅够他涂抹在穴口的褶皱上。他也不急着深入，只是用手指在穴口打着圈按摩，让紧闭的褶皱习惯被外物触碰的感觉。  
Alter的喉咙里发出轻微的咕哝声，屁股主动往他的手上靠去。而德鲁伊却适时的让手指擦着臀缝滑开去。  
一来二去的，在性爱上更加没耐性的那个不满地反手握住他的手腕，强行将手指按在穴口上。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的！”  
“没润滑的话疼的可是你。”  
“呿，那点疼我还忍得了。”  
不屑一顾地试图让手指进一步深入，Alter并不想在这个节骨眼上停下来去找用来润滑的东西。但德鲁伊显然想做得更舒适一些，空出来的手握住了狂战士挺立的肉刃缓缓揉搓起来，成功分散了对方的注意力，以便将被握住的手抽回来。  
欲望中心受到直接关照并不能减缓Alter的焦躁，不轻不重的揉搓只会让他渴望更加强烈的刺激。  
德鲁伊的手指抚上他的唇边。  
“等不急的话就把他舔得湿一些。”  
沉浸在欲望中的赤瞳眯起来盯了他一小会儿，德鲁伊的手指不疾不徐地摩擦着对方的嘴唇。尽管也忍得有些难受，但驯服猛兽的过程让他抗拒不住地想要看Alter低头。  
终于探出唇边的舌头舔上他的指尖，分开唇瓣含住他的手指吮吸起来。德鲁伊勾起嘴角，让手指在Alter的口中进出，搅动着他的舌头，以便使更多的津液涂抹在上面。  
低低的闷哼声，不习惯于被人如此对待的狂战士觉得有些呼吸不畅。微微张开的嘴唇控制不住口中满溢的津液，沿着嘴角淌下的液体滴落在德鲁伊的胸前。  
抽出手指的时候他用拇指指腹在Alter泛红的嘴唇上擦过，而后者张开嘴叼住他的手指不轻不重地咬了一口。  
看了看手指，确定没有出血之后德鲁伊揽着狂战士的后颈和对方额头贴在一起。  
“很快你就会没有咬人的余力了。”  
“我简直等不及了。”  
这么说着，Alter扬起嘴角，撑着他的胸膛向前移动了一点，让他能够更方便进行扩张。  
被唾液浸湿的手指遇到的阻碍比预想中的要小，但还是能够感觉到这具身体依旧在本能的排斥着异物的侵入。穴口的褶皱在手指进入后便紧紧地包裹上来，像是要将他挤出去一样。  
从Alter的表情上看不出痛苦的神色，也许只是身体的本能反应罢了。德鲁伊试着移动了一下手指，能够感到吸附上来的内壁在随着手指的深入也向内部陷进去。  
“放松一点，如果你想尽快舒服一点的话。”  
“我也想啊！”  
话是这么说，但让绷紧的后穴放松下来也不是那么容易的一件事。深深地喘息着，Alter几乎是伏在了德鲁伊的胸前。  
脑海中一片空白的狂战士并不是很确定该怎么做才能放松下来，从德鲁伊游刃有余的样子看来，自己的记忆中应该有能够舒缓疼痛的方法，但此时此刻他并没有从那片混沌中找到正确方法的余力。  
他可不想向对方坦诚自己不知道该怎么做，甚至不知道该不该告诉对方这件事。  
好在德鲁伊比他想的更加善解人意一些。  
原本揽住他的腰的手臂松开来，手沿着腰线探入两人之间，握住有些变软的阴茎揉搓起来。  
敏感的肉刃很快在灵巧的手指下再一次充血鼓胀。借着他分神的当口，停留在后穴中的手指再一次抽插起来。一面让甬道适应外物的侵入，一面在内壁上寻找能够让对方快乐的凸起。  
随着手指擦过某个位置，Alter的身体蓦地弹起来，扬起的脖颈上青筋凸起，湿润的嘴唇张开，像是缺氧一样大口大口地喘息。  
“果然是这里。”  
“别——停下，再来——”  
扩张的手指不再继续探寻，找到了G点的位置之后便在每一次抽插的时候都在那上面擦过。细碎的呻吟声随着喘息不可抑制的从Alter的口中泄露出。红晕爬上他的脸颊，半合起来的眼中闪动着湿润的光泽。沉甸甸的阴茎在德鲁伊的手掌中跳动着，接近释放的快感冲击着他的身体。  
只差一点点，濒临射精的快感让他的身体止不住的打颤。  
然而德鲁伊的手在这个时候握住了他的阴茎不再揉搓，甚至还用拇指按住了顶端的小孔。  
“放——放手——”  
“你确定要我在这个时候放手么？”  
抽插着后穴的手指并没有停下，但是握住前端的手指依然停留在原处，将濒临绝顶的欲望压制着。  
“不，别放手！”  
“那就停在这？”  
按住顶端的手指故意在凹下去的小孔上摩擦了一下，清晰的呻吟声传入德鲁伊的耳中。  
连他自己都没有意识到面对Alter的时候自己就会难以抑制地想要逼迫他，将他逼迫到极限，然后看这个自己的另一面会做出什么事来。  
“不——”  
“那你想要我怎么做？”  
德鲁伊慢条斯理的声音压到了最低。  
从自己的喘息声中，Alter隐约能够分辨出对方的提问。  
红晕从脸颊一直灼烧到了耳根，连眼底都浮现出仿佛醉酒之后才会出现的绯红色。  
“……让我射。”  
从紧贴在一起的肌肤传来的震动让他意识到自己的回答让德鲁伊无声地笑起来。手指并没有放开，但也没有继续给他手淫。止住了笑意的德鲁伊抬起身体，舔了舔他的耳垂。  
“还不行，只有你一个人爽到的话不是很不公平？”  
他怔了一瞬，灼烧起来的理智似乎无法理解公平在性爱这件事之中的意义。但他隐约意识到了自己该做什么。  
向后移动了一下身体，让自己从半伏着的姿势坐起来，插入后穴的手指因为他的体位改变而滑了出来。G点被滑出的手指以与之前不同的力道擦过让他整个身体打个颤，喉咙中发出充满诱惑力的呻吟声。  
德鲁伊并不急着催他继续动作，Alter沉醉在快感中的模样事实上让他的下腹更加收紧了。不受任何人理约束的英灵在沉溺于欲望时甚至可以用魅惑来形容。  
从喘息中恢复过来的狂战士握住对方的阴茎，摸索着顶上自己的后穴开口。习惯了扩张的后穴因为填充物的离开而感到空虚，被填满的急切渴望让穴口一开一合地咬着龟头顶端，渗出的体液进一步使穴口看起来湿滑而柔软。  
Alter舔舔嘴唇，脸上露出像是在沙漠中终于吃到渴望已久的食物般的神情。将阴茎顶端塞进穴口，与手指截然不同的扩张感让他不得不暂停动作，以便自己能够适应肉刃的粗壮。含住阴茎的穴口依然在随着胸膛起伏的节奏吞吐着，一寸一寸缓慢地将肉刃纳入甬道中。  
事实上德鲁伊并不比他轻松多少。刚刚插入时得到缓解的欲望在高热而紧致的甬道挤压下愈发高涨起来。然而这种程度的插入不但不能满足高涨的欲望，反而使他感受到犹如缓慢施与的酷刑般的苦闷。  
原本扶在Alter腰上的双手突然发力，同时德鲁伊的下体向上顶去。仅仅插入到龟头部分的阴茎冲开内壁的阻隔，一口气没入到根部，两个鼓胀的卵蛋拍打上狂战士的鼠蹊部。肉体碰撞的声音被Alter冲口而出的呻吟声盖了过去。  
失去平衡的身体向前倒去，Alter的双手撑在德鲁伊结实的小腹上才没有一头撞在对方脸上。愠怒来不及释放，来自后穴的强力抽插便将他带入欲望的狂潮。  
身体被来自下方的顶入一次次抬起，他想要将抽插的节奏掌握在自己手里，但肉刃每一次推入和抽出都准确地碾过让他近乎痉挛的G点。  
即便是被伦文字强化过的身体，但毕竟依旧是属于同一个人。对于自己身体的熟悉程度比起任何人都要了如指掌。头脑中想到这一点的时候也同时意识到，从这个实践经验比自己丰富许多倍的家伙身上夺取主导权在短时期内似乎是需要非常努力才能够做到的一件事。  
混杂在呻吟中支离破碎的词句连Alter自己都没有考虑过到底在说些什么。反倒是德鲁伊在听到他吐出的句子之后陡然将抽插的频率进一步加快。  
每一次抽出时阴茎都近乎全部退出甬道，仅剩下顶端的龟头还留在穴口，接着不等Alter有喘息的机会便径直插入到根部。甬道口内的嫩肉随着肉刃的抽插几乎被带得翻出穴口，随即又被填回甬道内。  
对于Alter来说这是以这具躯体从未经历过的激烈性爱，超出了之前的任何一次。肉体的碰撞声终于盖过了他的呻吟声，那并非是快感有所缓和的缘故。嘶哑的声音再也无法发出足以盖过阴茎抽插时发出的那令人羞耻的淫靡水声。  
咕啾咕啾。  
即便是脑海中一闪而过的羞耻念头也在愈发高涨的情欲中化为虚无。  
不断累积的快感在数十次抽插之后终于将Alter推上顶峰。扬起的脖颈上喉结激烈的吞咽着并不存在的唾液，张开的双唇吐出无声的呻吟。睁开的双瞳并无法视物，过于强烈的快感让他的眼前仅剩下一片亮得耀眼的空白。陡然僵直之后的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，早已忍耐多时的阴茎将白浊喷洒在德鲁伊的小腹上，一部分精液甚至溅到了胸前。激烈收缩的甬道仿佛是要将插入到最深处的肉刃倾吐的精液全部挤压出来一样地收缩蠕动着。撑在小腹上的手指不自觉地用力，平整的指甲在皮肤上留下数道清晰的血痕。  
射精仿佛耗尽了Alter的全部力气，倒伏在德鲁伊身上之后便一直维持着阴茎还插在后穴中的姿势大口大口地喘息着。  
连德鲁伊自己也不得不承认这是一场远远超出预期的激烈性爱。Alter完全沉溺在情欲中的样子让他不自觉地想要从对方身上索取更多。  
揽住狂战士的腰身的双手上下抚弄着，指腹下能够感觉到原本不属于这皮肤的轻微凹凸痕迹，那是插入时过于用力的手指留在上面的淤青。  
他抬起一只手插进Alter的发丝内轻轻按摩着对方的后脑，耳边传来舒适的哼声。  
“我好像找不到什么合适的理由赶你回狂阶的房间。”  
“嗯……”  
懒洋洋的声音依旧带着沙哑。Alter不情愿的动了动，找了个更舒服的姿势把脑袋埋在他的颈侧。  
德鲁伊挑了挑眉。刚才被Alter的动作带着滑出了一半的肉刃又有了抬头的趋势。他是不介意再多做几次，换个体位什么的。这里是他的工房，他想怎么玩都没关系。但在这之前他需要先确定一件事。  
Alter闷闷的声音传进他的耳朵里。  
“我也找不到什么离开这里的理由。现在让我休息一会儿，咱们再来一次。”  
他轻抚着对方的脊背，微微勾起了嘴角。


End file.
